The Widow That Came to Maycomb
by Mrs. Atticus Finch
Summary: A young widow comes to Maycomb to start a new life after the death of her husband, deciding to live a celibate life. But then she meets Atticus Finch, a widower with two children. Follow a young Marilyn throughout the trials and tribulations of TKaM. Will she fall in love with Atticus along the way? And will Atticus feel the same way? Set in 1933 Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is my first TKaM story. The idea came to me one day and I just didn't have the time to put it all together.**

The town of Maycomb was an old and tired one. Like any town rooted in the Deep South, Maycomb had its own set of traditions. Almost everybody was related to everybody by blood or by marriage, more or less. And every single one of those people had their own routines that they were given by society. Ladies bathed before noon and took three-o'clock naps. After taking care of the children they would sit and visit with one another gossiping while drinking sweet tea on the porch. The men went off to work each day. their stiff collars wilting by nine in the morning.

Atticus Finch was one of these men. A prominent lawyer that lived right outside the town centre, widower Atticus Finch lived alone with his two young children Jeremy Atticus Finch and Jean Louise Finch, fondly known as Jem and Scout respectively. Jem was nearly ten and Scout was six. Yes, having two young children took its toll on Atticus, who is nearing the age of 50. But thankfully, Calpurnia helped run the house and take care of the children when he was at work. Calpurnia, who was a colored woman, has been with the Finches ever since Jem was born, and has never thought of herself as a servant. In fact, she feels quite honored to work for Mr. Finch, who pays her enough.

Atticus' beloved wife, Jean, tragically passed away from a heart condition four years ago, leaving Atticus in a pit of sorrow. Jean, or Jeanie as he affectionately called her, was Atticus' whole world. Nearly fifteen years his junior, the two met in Montgomery when Atticus was first elected to the state legislature. A courtship quickly blossomed and the two were married. Jem was born within the first year and Scout followed four years later. With Jeanie and the two children, Atticus' world was complete. Until Jeanie died from the heart condition that ran in her family. Poor Scout would never know her mother and Jem had no one to play with. Atticus made a vow to himself that he'd never love another woman like Jeanie. But fate is a weird thing.

It was another hot, summer day when Atticus left his office in the Maycomb Bank around 5 in the evening. As he made his way past the courthouse, where his old office was, he noticed a dark figure by post office, along with two carpetbags and a briefcase. When he got a better look, he saw that the dark figure was actually a young woman in her twenties. The young woman was wearing a simple black dress that stopped right below the knee, and whose sleeves stopped at the elbow. Placed on top of her golden locks was a simple black hat with birdcage netting. The only non-black article on her body was her white gloves. "She either loves the color black or she's a widow. No. She looks too young to be a widow." That was the thought that ran through Atticus' mind when the mysterious woman spoke up.

"Excuse me sir," she said with a slight Southern accent, "I'm sorry to be such a bother, but could you tell me where I might find Peachtree Street? You see, I've recently decided to move here, but I have no idea how to get to my new house!" The mysterious woman let out a soft laugh that struck a chord with Atticus. There was just something about that laugh.

Atticus, being the fine Southern gentleman he was, kindly offered his assistance to the mysterious young lady. "It's no trouble at all Ma'am. I was just headed that way myself. May I take one of your bags for you?" The girl hesitates for a moment, then smiles.

"I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you, Mr.-"

" Finch. Atticus Finch at your service Ma'am." The young woman's smiled deepened revealing her dimples. _Atticus Finch. What a peculiar name,_ thought the woman. _But it has a nice ring to it._ Atticus proceeds to pick up the two carpetbags, when the young woman spoke up.

"Oh Mr. Finch, you don't have to grab both bags. I'd be more than happy to carry one of the bags." She then bends down to grab one of the bags, when his hand came into contact with hers. They both froze for a moment, before they rose and looked at each other.

" It's perfectly all right Ma'am. A young lady like you shouldn't be carrying something this heavy all by herself." The young lady smiled again.

"Thank you Mr. Finch. Now if you would be so kind and lead the way." With that, the two started out. They walked in amicable silence, the young lady taking in the surroundings that were the town of Maycomb. Atticus smirked in amusement as the young lady's face lit up in amazement.

"Enjoying the view?" Atticus chuckled. The young blonde was forced out of her reverie, slightly startled.

"Oh yes Mr. Finch. I've never seen such a quaint little town. It's not the prettiest town I've seen, but it definitely has its charm. So tell me Mr. Finch, what do you do for a living?

" What I do for a living? Well Ma'am, I'm one of the only lawyers here in Maycomb County. I was just leaving my office actually"

"A lawyer, how exciting! Have you won a lot of cases, Mr. Finch" The green orbs that belonged to the young lady sparkled. Atticus remembered the Haverford brothers that were hanged in the Maycomb County Jail.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have had my fair share of losses and wins, and it isn't always pretty. In fact, my first two clients were condemned for killing the blacksmith." The young lady gasped in shock, and Atticus turned to look at her, vaguely amused. "Like I said, it isn't always pretty. But I've won enough to keep my confidence going."

"Your wife must be very proud of you Mr. Finch," the young woman smiled as she walked on.

" I'm afraid my wife passed a few years back," Atticus responded in a solemn tone, which wiped the smile off the young lady's face.

"Oh Mr. Finch, I'm so sorry. If I knew that, I wouldn't have pried." The young lady suddenly became downcast, the sparkle gone from her eyes. This mood change did not go unnoticed by Atticus.

"There's no need to worry Ma'am, my two children give me great comfort." At the mention of his two children, the young lady regained her sparkle.

"Oh, you have children Mr. Finch? How old are they?"

"Yes, I have a son and a daughter. My son Jeremy, or Jem, is about 9 years old, and my daughter Jean-Louise is going on 6."

"Jean-Louise. What a pretty name.."

"It surely is. But she prefers to be called Scout." The young woman quirked an eyebrow, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Is there any particular reason she goes by that name, Mr. Finch?"

" Well, the thing about Scout is that she's not like other girls. She prefers to wear overalls over dresses, and she likes to play like the boys do. She's only called Jean Louise when she's in trouble or if she's being introduced to an adult."

"I see." With that note, the duo fell silent as they continued to walk towards Peachtree Street. The silence was broken when Atticus asked her if she had a husband, remarking that she seemed awfully young to be living alone. "Oh no Mr. Finch, I'm a widow. My husband died in the Great War a few years back." The green eyes that once shimmered with light suddenly went dull. The young woman had to bow her head so Mr. Finch wouldn't see the tears that were trying to break free.

 _So my suspicions were true. She is a widow._ Atticus suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for the lady at his side. _How can someone that young be a widow? Poor young lady._ Granted, Atticus himself was young when Jean died, but he wasn't quite as young as this young woman. Atticus reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which he handed it to the weeping woman whose tears finally escaped. "Forgive me, Ma'am. I didn't mean to bring up such a delicate subject."

"No, it's alright Mr. Finch. You weren't aware about my situation just like I wasn't aware of yours." She took the handkerchief from Atticus and dabbed her eyes.

"Well, I had my suspicions when I saw what you were wearing. I thought that you really loved the color black." The young lady let out a laugh mid sob and looked at the amused Atticus. The two stared at each other before walking onto Peachtree Street. "Well, here we are. Peachtree Street. Now Ma'am, if you would be so kind and tell me where your house is, I'd gladly escort you there"

"Oh, I think it's that yellow one right over there. Yes, that's right. I can tell because I see that the movers brought the rest of my things." With that, the two continued down Peachtree Street, past the Finch house where ,unbeknownst to Atticus and the young lady, two sets of eyes were watching from screen door. Finally, the two arrived at the yellow house with white shuttered windows.

"Do you need any help bringing these bags into the house Ma'am? They seem awfully heavy." Atticus set the bags down, which were promptly picked up by the woman.

"No thank you Mr. Finch. I think I can manage. Oh, before I forget." The young lady proceeds to give the handkerchief back to Atticus, who just shakes his head. He then proceeds to fold her hand over the handkerchief.

"No, you can keep it. You're going to need it more than I will." The young woman silently thanks Atticus by giving him a grateful smile, which Atticus returns.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Finch. Thank you for helping me find my way." With one last smile, she turns to walk toward the house. Atticus, who lingers for a moment, also turns to go home. But suddenly, he turns around.

"Wait!" The young woman stops and turns slowly around to face Atticus. "I'm afraid I never got your name, miss." The woman blinks, and then a smile slowly forms.

"It's Marilyn, Mr. Finch. Marilyn Kennedy" After another smile, Marilyn walks towards the house. Atticus' gaze lingers on the door where she went through, and turned to go home.

 _Charming woman,_ thought Atticus. _Very charming indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it didn't long for word to get out that newcomer had come to Maycomb. Miss. Stephanie Crawford was beside herself when she learned that the newcomer was a young woman of 32, and a widow! Miss Stephanie wasted no time introducing herself and offering her sympathies to the young widow. And, not surprisingly, she wanted to know the circumstances on the death of Marilyn's husband.

The incident happened one day when Marilyn was coming home from the store with some groceries. It was lucky that she ran into Atticus when he was leaving for for work, or she would have never found the store! It turns out that Atticus lived right across street from her. _Well, now I know where to find him when I need something._ Atticus was kind enough to go out of his way and show her the way to the store, where, luckily for her, sold maps of Maycomb County. On her way back, she was beginning to pass the house of Mrs. Henry Lafayette Dubose. When Atticus had walked her home the day before, Mrs. Dubose was not present on her porch. But today, Mrs. Dubose sat in her wheelchair with her helper, a colored girl named Jessie, sitting nearby.

As soon as Marilyn came into Mrs. Dubose's poor line of vision, the latter squinted as the young blonde walked by in her black pencil skirt, a black ruffled blouse, shiny black heels, and a black hat that was adorned with flowers. Mrs. Dubose wheeled herself closer to the edge of the porch to address the young lady in black. "Well, well. Look what we got here." Marilyn suddenly stopped in her tracks and spun her head in the direction of the feeble voice. "And just who are you, young lady?"

"Ma'am?" Marilyn hesitated, as the sight and voice of the old woman made her flinch slightly.

"Your name, girl! Tell me your name, child!" Marilyn flinched again as Mrs. Dubose's terse voice rang out.

"My name? My name is Marilyn Kennedy Ma'am. I just moved here from Bakersfield, California.

"If that's true, young lady, then where is your husband? What kind of a man lets a woman carry her own groceries?! Back in my day, that was unheard of!" Marilyn suddenly felt put off by Mrs. Dubose's remark about her husband.

In defense of her dignity, Marilyn spoke, trying her hardest not to shed a tear. "With all due respect Ma'am, I carry my own groceries because my husband is dead. He died during the Great War." After hearing this, Mrs. Dubose's expression softened. Her eyes went distant, as she was thinking of her husband, Henry.

"Forgive me my dear, I meant no disrespect. Have I known that you were a widow, I wouldn't have acted so cross. You see my dear, I too, am a widow. My husband Henry also died during the Great War." Mrs. Dubose, who is known to be a crotchety old woman, sheds a tear for once. When Marilyn sees this, she feels guilty for speaking so tightly to the older woman.

"No Ma'am, I should be the one apologizing. I spoke too tersely to you. It's your fault that you didn't know about my husband. Even Mr. Finch didn't know about my husband. No harm done Ma'am." At the mention of Atticus, Mrs. Dubose perked up a bit.

"Oh, you have met did you? A fine young man he is," Mrs. Dubose nodded with approval.

"Yes Ma'am, I did. He's the one that found me at the post office yesterday, and helped me find my way to my new home. He even carried my bags for me." Mrs. Dubose nodded her head again.

"I've always knew that Atticus Finch was a gentleman. But the way he helped you, a widow, yesterday just proves that he is a true Southern gentleman." Marilyn smiled and nodded at Mrs. Dubose, thinking how kind Atticus was. _A true gentleman. But no one can ever take the place of my Thomas._

"Well Ma'am, if you excuse me. I have to return home to put away my groceries." With a polite nod and a smile, the young widow turned and started for home, leaving Mrs. Dubose staring after her.

"She's a peculiar one, she is. But so polite and respectful! You can hardly find that in people these days, Jessie. Poor thing. Left all alone in this world. Someone ought to be taking care of her." As the old woman continued to stare at the retreating figure that was young Mrs. Kennedy, she could only think of one person who fit her description.

Not long after Marilyn returned home, she heard a knock on her front door. When she went to the door thinking it was Atticus, checking to see how she was doing. Instead, two women stood on the other side of her screen door. One of them seemed to be a slightly older woman with brown hair that was slightly going grey, which was covered by a hat. She did not appear to be smiling, but she did have the look of curiosity written all over her face. The other woman appeared to be around her age, maybe slightly older than she was. This woman also had brown hair but it lacked the grey which was present in the other woman. The woman was holding some sort of cake in her hands, and was wearing the most friendliest of smiles.

"Hello. May I help you?" Marilyn asked politely, but wary. The one woman holding the cake just smiled.

"Hello, dear. My name is Maudie Atkinson and I live right next door. I hear that you just moved here and I decided to bring you a Lane cake, as a sign of welcome to Maycomb."

"And I'm Stephanie Crawford, and I live right across the street."

"Oh, you live next to Mr. Finch, right?"

Stephanie's eyes widened. "That's right. But I wasn't aware that you knew Atticus."

"I am... acquainted with Mr. Finch, yes. He found me at the post office and offered to help me find my way home." Miss Maudie smiled at her.

"That sounds very much like Atticus. He'd go out of his way to help anybody! I guess it's the lawyer in him!" Miss Maudie lets out a laugh. Marilyn joins in with her.

"Do you two want to come inside for awhile? It's the least I could do for welcoming me and bringing over cake." Miss. Stephanie jumped at the opportunity to find out more about the young widow's story.

"Oh, we'd love to dear." With that, the trio entered the house, which was almost set up to Marilyn's liking. Lace curtains hung from every window, the dishes were made out of fine china and were decorated with pink flowers, and the furniture was in the Victorian and French style. It was a Southern lady's dream.

"My my, what a beautiful home you have, Mrs.-" Maudie was soon cut off by Marilyn.

"Mrs. Kennedy, Maudie. Mrs. Marilyn Kennedy. Would you ladies like some tea? It's been awhile since I've had company over." The ladies nodded enthusiastically, and Marilyn went to prepare the tea. When the tea was ready, Marilyn served the tea in the china tea cups that matched the dishes. She also cut out three slices of the strange cake. "Maudie, if you don't mind me asking, what is this cake made out of? Forgive me, but I'm originally from up north, and I've never seen a cake like this!" Maudie just chuckles.

"Well Miss. Marilyn, the original recipe calls for a sponge cake, candied fruit, raisins, pecans, coconut, and bourbon. But I make mine extra special, you see. I use a special ingredient in my cake. And I don't tell nobody what it is! And it sure drives Stephanie over here crazy because she's been after my recipe for years!" Stephanie then made an outburst of protest, looking shocked.

"Maudie Atkinson, you know that's not true!" From then on, the two started bickering, and Marilyn just laughed at the two squabbling ladies sitting in her dining room. Eventually the laughter died and down and the trio started discussing more serious matters. Marilyn told them all the misfortunes that had befallen her. Throughout the visit, Maudie and Stephanie, gasped out of shock, grief, and indignation. But it was Stephanie that gasped the loudest. Being the town gossip, she needed to know everything! Even if the details were not so pleasant.

After a couple hours passed by, the ladies decided that it was time to leave. A smiling Marilyn escorted to the porch where Maudie said that she shouldn't be a stranger and that she can come over anytime she wants to. Marilyn was still smiling even after they left. _I think I'm going to like it here._ She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Atticus walking down the street. _He must be coming home from the office_ she thought. For some reason, Marilyn couldn't stop staring at the tall, dark haired, bespectacled man. Her breath was caught in her throat when he made eye contact with her. The two stare at each other before he tipped his hat towards her, which was returned by a smile. Atticus slowly smiled back at her before entering his house. As soon as he was gone, Marilyn sighed with relief as she turned to go back into her own house. _What is wrong with me_ she thought before she settled down to read a book in bed.

 **AN: Alright, I know that some of you want to know what the story is with Marilyn's background, but don't worry. That scene should be coming up soon! Also there are two links on my profile that show what Marilyn was wearing in the first and second chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Atticus came home to two very curious children. Unbeknownst to Atticus, Scout and Jem witnessed their father with the mystery woman once again. And now, they want answers. The first time they saw the two adults together, they were waiting outside like they usually were. Scout was up in the treehouse and Jem was swinging in the tire swing, counting the "dongs" coming from the clock in the town centre. When the time hit 5 o'clock, Jem shouted, "Come on Scout! It's five o'clock!" The little girl dressed in overalls shimmied down the tree as fast as she could and ran towards Jem. But Scout ended up running into Jem, who stopped at the tree before Mrs. Dubose's house. Scout ended up tumbling down, landing on her rear.

"Jem, what in sam hill -!" Jem, who didn't see Scout running, whipped around and shushed her. He then pulled Scout up and pulled her behind the tree. "Jem, what in sam hill are you doin'?!" Jem shushed her again.

"Be quiet Scout!" Scout then began to protest , but then she was shushed for the third time. "Hush, Scout! Can't you see I'm trying to watch!" Jem then pointed in the direction of Atticus, and a mysterious, dark figure. Scout's eyes widened as she tried to look over Jem's shoulders. It appeared that the mysterious figure was a young woman with blonde hair.

"I reckon her hair is almost as blonde as Walter Cunningham's!"

"No, her hair's a bit darker than that. I wonder who she is? And I wonder why she's wearin' all black?" The two young children continued to watch their father walk down the street with the young woman. As the adults came closer to where the children were, Jem quickly pulled Scout and dragged her back to the house, much to her indignation. The two quickly entered the house, where they could watch from a safe distance. When Atticus came home, they knew better than to ask him about the mysterious lady in black, for he did not approve on spying of any kind. But the second time, they weren't as sneaky.

Jem and Scout were outside, hanging by the treehouse. Scout was sitting in the tire swing while Jem pushed her. Atticus then came out the door to head off to work. "Mind Cal, children," was the last remark Atticus made to Scout and Jem. But then the children hear hurried footsteps coming from behind. They turned to find that it was the mystery woman from yesterday. Apparently the children weren't the only ones that heard her footsteps. They saw Atticus turn, with a look of confusion that softened when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Finch, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you could show me where the store is? I'm afraid I would get lost like I almost did yesterday," the mysterious woman lets out a laugh.

"It would be my pleasure Mrs. Kennedy," Atticus smiles then offers his arm. The mystery woman hesitated for a while before taking it. As the two went off together, the two children stared at each other in amazement.

"Jem, if she's married, then where's her husband? Shouldn't he be walkin' with her?"

"I dunno Scout. Maybe we should ask Atticus."

"Jem, no! Then he'll think we were spyin'!"

"This ain't spyin' Scout. We did that yesterday. We just happened to be here when she came. So I'm gonna ask Atticus tonight."

Jem waited until supper to ask Atticus about the mysterious woman he and Scout saw earlier. "Atticus?" His father looked up from his plate.

"Yes son?" Atticus looked at his son for a moment before going back to his plate.

"Who was that lady you were talkin' to this mornin'?" Atticus paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts before addressing his 10 year old son.

"She's our new neighbor son. Her name is Mrs. Kennedy. She just moved here from California." At the mention at Mrs. Kennedy's name, Scout suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"Hey Atticus, if she's married than where's her husband? And why does she wear all black?"

"Her husband's dead Scout. He died during the war a few years back. As for wearing black, it's her decision for what she wears, and we have no business questioning her choices." Scout fell silent for a moment, taking in what Atticus said.

"But that color is dull and sad Atticus. I don't know how she-" Scout was interrupted by her father knocking on the table, a sign that she should be quiet and finnish her supper.

"Atticus, when are we going to meet her?" Jem became curious when he learned that Mrs. Kennedy's husband died in the war. Maybe she has some stories to tell! Atticus thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose you could go over there tomorrow and introduce yourselves. Miss. Maudie said that she's a very nice woman."

"And what do you think of her Atticus? We saw you two together today and yesterday when you were walkin' with her." Jem quickly looked up at her and started to shake his head furiously at her. She just gave away that they spied on Atticus!

"Jean-Louise, what have I told you about spying?" Atticus scolded his daughter while being slightly amused. Scout suddenly felt embarrassed and looked at her plate.

"That it's wrong, sir. And violates the other person." Atticus nodded and pointed to her plate, indicating that she should finish eating.

"But what do you think of her Atticus?" Atticus abruptly looked up at his son, baffled by his son's bold question.

"Well son, I think she's a very polite and kind person." Jem looked at his sister, sensing that Atticus was hiding something, due to the fact that his father was still looking at his plate. Calpurnia, who was listening to the conversation, offered a suggestion.

"Mr. Finch, if you don't mind me sayin', I think it would be a good idea to invite her over for supper, then the children would get to know her more personally. Besides, I'd like to meet the young lady myself." Atticus mulled over Cal's suggestion for a bit before answering.

"Yes, I think that would work better than the children going over to see her. And if you want to meet her Cal, I have no objections to that," Atticus smiled up at Cal. After supper, the children played for awhile before it was time for bed. Atticus tucked Jem in and then went in to Scout's room to listen to her read. "I think that's all for tonight honey, it's getting late." Atticus took out his pocket watch to check the time.

"May I see your watch please?" Scout gave her best puppy dog eyes. Atticus, obliging to his daughter's request, unhooked the watch from his vest and handed it to her. Scout opened it up and read the inscription.

" 'To Atticus, My Beloved Husband'" Scout paused after reading the inscription, thinking of the mother she never knew. "Atticus, Jem says your watch will belong him someday."

"That's right."

"Why?" Atticus had to smile at his daughter's curiosity.

"Well, it's customary for the boy to get his father's watch." Scout then went into deep thought while she continued to hold the watch.

"What are gonna give me?" Atticus smiled tenderly at his daughter before replying.

"I don't think I have anything else of value that belongs to me. But there's a pearl necklace, a ring that belonged to your mother. And I've put them away, and they're to be yours." Scout smiled at the prospect of having something that belonged to her mother that she never knew. Suddenly, a thought popped into Scout's head.

"Hey Atticus, do you think Mrs. Kennedy is lonely over at her house?" The question took Atticus by surprise. Of course he knew that she would, like him, she was without a spouse.

"Well Scout, she may be a bit lonely, but I don't that will last. She has Miss. Maudie and Miss. Stephanie to talk to and that'll be enough." Atticus knew that this was a lie. No one could ever take the place of a deceased spouse, but he didn't want Scout to know that. With one last hug, Atticus left her room to sit on the porch swing. While on the porch swing, Atticus could hear Scout ask Jem about their mother, and Atticus suddenly became solemn. "How old was I when mama died?" Scout was unfortunately only two when Jean died, never giving her the chance to know her mother. "And how old were you?" Jem had been six, the same age Scout was now. "Was mama pretty?" Atticus couldn't deny that Jean was the most beautiful woman in the world. But there was just something about Miss. Marilyn. "Was mama nice?" Atticus couldn't think of a single instance where Jean wasn't nice. She would always be there to listen to you, and help out anyone who needed assistance. "Did you love her?" Of course Jem did! She was perhaps one of the only playmates Jem had growing up. Jeanie just spoiled Jem, much to Atticus' disapproval. "Did I love her?" While Scout may not have known it, she would always brighten up when her mother held her, and coddled her, and blew raspberries on her tummy. "Do you miss her?" No doubt that Jem missed his mother. Some days he would just sigh and hide behind the car house. Of course Atticus missed her deeply as well. His thoughts then strayed to Miss. Marilyn, who, without a doubt, missed her husband as well.

Atticus was interrupted by his thoughts when a car pulled up. Judge Taylor got out of his car and walked up to the Finch's house. "Good evening Atticus." Atticus looked up at the judge and nodded.

"Good evening Judge. How's the missus?"

"She's doing quite well thank you. I came here to talk to you about a serious issue Atticus." Atticus nodded at the judge, getting a feeling of what he wanted to talk about. "I assume that you heard what happened with Tom Robinson"

"Yes sir, I have. I hear the grand jury will be indicting him soon." The judge nodded in response.

"They'll probably be getting around charging him tomorrow." A silence then fell between the two men, crickets chirping all around. "I, uh, was thinking about appointing you to defend him, Atticus." The latter then looked up and studied the judge. "Now I realise that you have your practice to maintain, and you have the children to think of."

"Yes sir," Atticus nodded at the judge, who continued to look at him. Atticus thought for a while, before looking up at the judge. "I'll take the case." The judge nodded in approval.

"Then I'll send a boy over tomorrow when the hearing comes up." With a final nod, the judge rose from the chair he was sitting in and turned to leave. But then he turned. "Atticus, you've heard about the young widow that moved in across the street right yonder?" The judge then pointed to the yellow house, where a light could be seen from the upstairs window.

"Yes sir, yes I have. I've actually helped her find her way home when she arrived yesterday." The judge nodded and turned to the yellow house.

"Poor thing must be so lonely over there. A widow at 32 years old, can you believe it Atticus?!" Atticus nodded, still trying to believe it himself. "I heard that she's a mighty pretty thing, that girl. Well, I best be going." With a final nod, the judge walked to his car and drove home. The judge's last remark surprised Atticus. Sure, Mrs. Kennedy was charming, but Atticus never stopped to think how lovely she was.

As if on cue, a movement caught his eye in the upper window at her house. A figure was leaning out her window, as she heard the car drove up to the Finch house. Now she couldn't hear anything of course, but she saw the whole thing. Atticus got up from the swing and went to stand on the porch steps, to get a better look at the young maiden in the window. Much to his embarrassment, he found out that she was in her nightgown! He was going to go back into the house, but her smile caught his eye. She smiled as she tilted her head, and Atticus couldn't help but smile back. And then she was gone, and the light was extinguished. Atticus sighed and went back inside, thinking of a way how not to lose his nerve when he asked her to dinner tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Atticus woke up with a sense of nervousness for the first time in years. He hasn't been this nervous since the time he asked Jean to marry him! And that was years ago. _Get it together man, for God's sake!_ Atticus sat up and rubbed his face, trying to collect his thoughts. Last night he had a very peculiar dream. He dreamed that he was standing before a grassy hill, where there was a figure standing at the top. On closer inspection, he found out that the strange figure was actually Marilyn. And she was in her nightgown! Atticus tried to look away in embarrassment, but he was too mesmerized by Marilyn and her sheer nightgown, who was twirling around in circles. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice.

"Atticus." The voice grew louder as Marilyn made her way down the hill. Before he knew it, Marilyn was in front of him, her arms around his neck and her head buried in his chest. Atticus felt his arms go around Marilyn as he started to twirl her around.

Atticus suddenly woke up, the scent of lemon verbena still strong in his memory. After collecting his thoughts, he decided it was time for a shower.

After breakfast, Atticus had time to spare before work, and the children insisted that he go ask Mrs. Kennedy to supper right this minute! Atticus sighed, hoping that he could wait a while before asking her, hoping his nerves would be calm again. But he can never resist his children. So he sighed once more and went outside. And there she was, sitting in her porch swing, reading. And of course, she wearing black, again. A plain, black dress with buttons and a white collar graced her petite body and a black sunhat say upon her golden curls. Oh, how Atticus wished she'd wear anything but black. She's starting to turn into a matron.

Marilyn was deep in her book when Atticus came walking up her porch steps. Atticus took the opportunity to study the charming young lady sitting in front of him, deeply engaged in her book. _A Tale of Two Cities._ Atticus cleared his throat to let her know that he was here. Marilyn looked up from her book and smiled. "Mr. Finch, how are you?" Atticus felt something being pulled inside him, but he brushed it off. When Atticus didn't answer, Marilyn asked, "Do you want to sit for awhile, Mr. Finch?" Atticus stared at the woman before nodded.

"Well, I do have some time before I have to go to work, so why not. But on one condition." Marilyn's eyes widened at the request before nodding.

"What is it, Mr. Finch?"

"You call me Atticus." Marilyn's face fell in relief before smiling at Atticus, her eyes twinkling.

"Alright. But only on one condition," Marilyn tried not to giggle as Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"That you call me Marilyn." Her eyes were shining now, as Atticus noticed. Atticus smiled back at her and nodded. "Now, is there anything I can help you with Atticus?" Atticus' smile dimmed a bit, starting to lose his nerve.

"Well, uh, I was wondering…" Atticus tried not to stutter as the young woman smiled at him.

"Yes, Atticus?" At the sound of his name, Atticus felt his heart flutter.

 _It's now or never. Get it together, man!_ "Well, I was wondering Mrs. Kennedy, I mean, Marilyn, if you would care to join me and the children for supper tonight." If her eyes were shining before, they were blinding now.

"I'd be happy to Atticus." _Dear God, she's going to blind someone if her eyes get any brighter. I hope they blind mine. Wait, where did that come from? Get it together, you old man!_

"Well, I get home around 5, so supper will probably be around 6." At that moment, a young colored boy came running up to Atticus.

"Mr. Finch? Judge Taylor sent me to tell you that Tom Robinson's hearin' is comin' up, suh." Atticus got up from the porch swing and patted the young boy on the shoulder.

"Alright son, tell Judge Taylor I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes suh," with that the boy ran off towards town. Atticus turned to look at Marilyn, who looked at him in confusion.

"Atticus, what's happenin'?" Atticus sighed as he told her about how a young colored man was accused of raping a white girl. Marilyn gasped, "Atticus, do you really think that's true? If it is , that poor man will be hanged!"

"I honestly don't know, Marilyn. But as his lawyer, I'll do my best to defend him." Marilyn looked at Atticus tenderly before getting up from the porch swing before taking his hands into hers, causing Atticus to blush slightly.

"Oh Atticus, I know you'll do the right thing. I have faith in you." Atticus was so touched by her words that he lifted a hand and caressed her cheek, causing her to blush deeply. Atticus noticed this and quickly removed his hands and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, I better be going. I'll see you this evening." Atticus tipped his hat at her and left, still blushing. Marilyn stood dumbfounded before she heard Miss. Maudie and Miss. Stephanie, who were watching the entire scene, come running up the porch steps.

"Marilyn Kennedy, would you care to tell us what that was all about?" Miss. Stephanie was beside herself, seeing Atticus and the young woman close together in public. Marilyn was taken aback by Stephanie's bold question.

"Why Stephanie, Atticus just invited me to supper tonight?"

"And what about that hand holding and face caressing, hmm?" Marilyn blushed while Miss. Maudie laughs. Stephanie glares at Miss. Maudie before saying,

"Stop your laughin' Maudie Atkinson! Can't you see this is a serious situation?! For all we know, she doesn't have anything else to wear!" Marilyn quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my dress Stephanie?"

"Whats wrong? What's wrong?! It's black, that's what! Surely you have more colorful things to wear?"

"Well, I do, but I haven't worn anything but black since my husband passed." Now Miss. Stephanie was on the verge of fainting.

"Now Stephanie, I really don't think-" Miss. Maudie started before Miss. Stephanie cut her off.

"Oh nonsense Maudie, I'm sure she has something more prettier up in her wardrobe. Come on, let's go find something." With that, Stephanie literally dragged Marilyn into the house and up the stairs, with the latter loudly protesting. Miss. Maudie followed, trying to save Marilyn from Stephanie's clutches.

 **AN: There's a link on my profile that shows the nightgown Marilyn wears in Atticus' dream ;) Next up, the dinner scene, where Marilyn reveals all!**


	5. Chapter 5

The final product of Miss. Stephanie's surprise attack left all three women speechless. Marilyn's short, blonde curls were in waved bob, pink blush adorned her cheeks, and her lips were ruby red. Miss. Maudie can be thanked for the beauty makeover and Miss. Stephanie was obviously in charge of clothes. The latter was beside herself when Marilyn's wardrobe was only filled with black clothing, and that her other clothes were packed away. In the end, Marilyn was dressed in a yellow knit, short sleeve shirt with a flower brooch on the shoulder; a short, powder blue scarf with pink flowers; a navy blue skirt that ended in the middle of her knees; and pink roses were her earrings. The two ladies just gushed over how beautiful Marilyn was, and how it was nice to see her wear something other than black. Even Marilyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. _I wonder what Atticus will think._ Miss. Maudie must have sensed what was Marilyn was thinking.

"Oh my dear, just wait 'till Atticus sees you. He'll be blinded for sure." Marilyn just scoffed at Maudie, looking sheepish.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Maudie," blush crept up on Marilyn, as she fiddled with her earrings. Maudie just gives her a knowing smile.

"Oh, I think you do. I've seen the way you looked at Atticus, and I've seen Atticus look at you. Why, even when I greet him before he goes to work, he's always glancing at your house." Marilyn playfully smacked Miss. Maudie's arm, looking quite bashful.

"Oh, stop it Maudie," Marilyn had to smile at Maudie's revelation as she walked towards her bedroom window, which faced the Finch home. As she looked out the window, she saw two small children lingering in front of Atticus' house. _They must be his children,_ Marilyn smiled at the thought. A loud chime interrupted her thoughts, as the clock tower chimed to five. Suddenly, she heard commotion from down below. The young boy started running and shouted at the girl.

"Come on Scout, it's five-o'clock!" Much to Marilyn's surprise, she saw a girl dressed in overalls crawl out from the crawlspace beneath the porch. Maudie, who also heard the commotion, came to stand beside her.

"Maudie, are those Mr. Finch's children?"

"Oh yes. The boy's name is Jem and his sister's name is Scout." Marilyn just smiled as the two youngsters ran down the street.

"Do they always run down the street at five, Maudie?"

"Everyday, right on the dot. Atticus always come home at five."

"Oh. Then I suppose we can expect him to come walking by then?" Maudie nods back at Marilyn, who instantly became nervous, but giddy. "Oh my." Marilyn glances out the window and she saw Atticus chatting with his children while slowly making their way down the street. Suddenly, Marilyn became distracted. "Oh, um, Maudie? How would you like to hear me play the piano?" Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Maudie down to the living room, where they found Miss. Stephanie staring at a large portrait over the mantel. Marilyn paused as she came upon the portrait, staring up at her deceased husband.

Stephanie turned her head in Marilyn's direction and asked, "Is that your husband Marilyn?" Marilyn was suddenly pulled out of her reverie as she stared at her husband's portrait. She turned to look at Stephanie and smiled shyly.

"Yes, Stephanie. That's my Tommy."

"He sure is handsome," remarked a smiling Miss. Maudie. Marilyn felt a small pang in her heart.

"He sure was," Marilyn managed to choke out before a tear managed to escape one of her eyes. Remembering that she had guests in her house, she shook it off. "Come ladies, sit, and I'll indulge you in one of my favorite pastimes." With that, Marilyn sat down at the piano and started to play.

Back at the Finch house, Atticus was feeling slightly apprehensive. For one thing, he worried what the children would think. Of course, Scout and Jem were polite children and show respect to the many adult figures in Maycomb. But he worried that their curiosity would get the better of them when Marilyn comes over. He's also hoping that Scout's intrusiveness remains in check, which rarely happens. Yes, Atticus knows of Scout and Jem's little games, mimicking the Radley family. Lord knows how many times he's told those children to leave those people alone. Suddenly, a noise pulls Atticus from his thoughts, as the pitter patter of footsteps came clattering towards his room. It was Scout, dressed in her usual overalls. She looked like she was ready to burst.

"Atticus, Calpurnia says I have to wear a dumb old dress to dinner! Why do I have to wear one Atticus? I never have to wear a dress to dinner, even when Miss. Maudie or Uncle Jack come over! And I don't even wear one when we go visit Aunt Alexandra! So why do I have to wear one now?!" Atticus just smiled at his daughter as she ran in to hug him.

"Scout, I know you don't like wearing dresses, and that's fine. But tonight's a special night, honey. So I would like you to wear a dress tonight. But if it makes you feel any better, I've asked Jem to wear his Sunday best as well." Scout smiled up at him.

"Even his bowtie?"

"Even his bowtie. Now, go on and change. It's almost time for supper." With a kiss placed on top of her head, Atticus let Scout go and watched her scamper off. _Oh, Jean. How I wish you were here to watch our daughter grow._ Sighing, Atticus stood up and walked over to the fireplace ( **AN: Ok, I totally refuse that the room showed at the end of the movie is Jem's room. Honestly, I thought that was Atticus' room so I'm sticking with that. Cause honestly, when you see Jem's room the night Atticus goes to the jail, it's totally different from the one at the end!)** and took the picture frame off the mantle. Staring at his deceased wife, Atticus felt tears forming in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away. No, he wasn't going to let the children see him cry. In their minds, he was too strong to cry.

Atticus was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door. He turned to see Calpurnia standing there.

"Mister Finch, supper's ready suh." Atticus nodded at her and put the picture back on the mantle. He looked at his watch and noticed it was a little passed 6, which meant that Marilyn should've been here. _I better go look for her._ With that thought, Atticus strode out of the house and down the porch steps, heading towards the yellow house across the street. As he neared the house, he heard soft notes of a piano and someone singing. Someone with the softest voice. _Like angels singing_ thought a mesmerized Atticus. Like prey drawn to a siren, Atticus slowly made his way up Marilyn's porch steps and quietly entered the house. Following the sound of the piano, he found himself in Marilyn's living room, noticing that Maudie and Stephanie were in attendance. But what surprised him was Marilyn herself.

No longer dressed in her usual black, the petite blonde was a vision in her yellow knit blouse and a navy pencil skirt. Her naturally curly hair was pulled back in a wavy bob. The powder blue scarf completed the look. Atticus felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat. Marilyn looked absolutely radiant. Apparently his gasp was loud enough for Maudie and Stephanie to hear.

"Atticus!" After Maudie's exclamation, everyone's head turned to the piano as the soft, musical notes suddenly crashed as Marilyn's hands slammed down on the keys.

"Shit!" Atticus quirked an eyebrow at Marilyn's sudden vulgarity. Marilyn froze suddenly after she realized what she said. "Uh…" Getting up from the piano stool, she slowly turned towards Atticus, her face red as a tomato. "Mr. Finch…"

"Miss. Marilyn. I believe it's time for supper. And I have two eager children at home waiting to meet you." Marilyn blushed even deeper as he held out his hand for her to take. Hesitantly, she took his hand before he started to lead her out of the house. She heard Maudie and Stephanie giggle as she walked by. Marilyn gave them a final glare as Atticus lead her out of the house.

 **AN: Ok, I know I said that this chapter was going to be the scene where she meets Scout and Jem, but I was having too many brain farts with chapter! Next chapter, I promise! Oh, and check out my profile for a link that shows a picture of what Marilyn wears to dinner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Shout out to Chelsea Oz, scoutfinches, and Shini14! Your reviews make my day and keep me motivated! Oh, and ideas for the next chapter would be great!**

Marilyn was still blushing out of embarrassment when she and Atticus walked down her porch steps. Noticing her discomfort, Atticus decided to speak up. "That was some mighty fine playin' back there, Miss. Marilyn." The petite blonde turned fifty shades of red while keeping her gaze on the ground. Atticus smirked in amusement.

"Thank you, Mr. Finch." Suddenly she felt two fingers gently lift up her face, and she found herself making direct eye contact with Atticus, who had quirked an eyebrow.

"Atticus, please, Miss. Marilyn." Slowly, Marilyn nodded her head, visibly gulping. Something was in the air, something buzzing. Something waiting to burst free. And both Atticus and Marilyn sensed it. "Come now, we're keeping the children waiting. And I know that they're eager to meet you." With that, Atticus lead Marilyn towards the Finch house. While walking up the porch steps, Marilyn suddenly felt herself falling before a pair of two strong arms caught her.

"Woah!" Atticus found himself holding the shaking blonde, who was clutching his arms tightly, her body leaning towards him. Atticus felt the heat rush towards his face. The tension between the two rose greatly. The two blushing adults looked at each other for a moment before Marilyn broke free, much to Atticus' disappointment.

"Erm, thank you Atticus." Unable to speak, Atticus just nods and opens the door.

"Ladies first." Gesturing inside, Marilyn tentatively nods before entering the house, Atticus following suit. The latter then took the former's hand and lead her into the house.

"Jem, Scout!" The pair finally entered the dining room, where a colored woman was preparing the table. "Good evening Cal." The colored woman looked up and smiled at Atticus.

"Good evenin' Mister Finch. Supper's just about ready," Atticus nodded.

"Cal, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Cal, this Marilyn Kennedy. Marilyn, this is Calpurnia, our cook." Cal smiles at ?Marilyn and grabs her hand to shake it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Missus Kennedy." Marilyn giggled as she took Cal's hand. _What a pretty laugh_ thought Atticus. _Get it together man! She's 20 odd years younger than you!_

"Please, call me Marilyn." Atticus tried to distract himself from Marilyn's dimpled smile by looking for the children.

"Where are the children Cal?"

"They should be almost ready, Mister Finch. Jem! Scout! Your father's here!" Suddenly, footsteps came bounding down the hall, loudly. Both Atticus and Marilyn turned their heads to see a young boy standing in the doorframe.

"Hello Atticus," Jem lingers in the doorframe, unsure what to do next. Atticus motions him to come closer.

"Come here son. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Jem slowly makes his way towards the three adults, staring at Marilyn. "Jeremy Finch, this is your new neighbor, Mrs. Kennedy." Slowly, Jem held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Marilyn had to smile at Jem's seriousness as she knelt down to his level and took his hand to shake it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Jem. But please, call me Miss. Marilyn, as technically I'm no longer married, plus it makes me feel old." Marilyn laughs as she rises from her knees, earning a small smile from Jem. Atticus watches intently, noticing how well Marilyn connected with Jem.

"You're pretty." Marilyn's laughter suddenly paused as she processed Jem's words. Without warning, she kneeled again and pulled Jem into a hug.

"Well, what a fine, Southern gentleman you are! And a handsome one at that. All dressed up, in your little bowtie!" Jem was blushing furiously when Marilyn stood back up. Atticus watched the two interact with great fondness. But where was Scout? His question was answered when he heard commotion in the hallway.

"Scout! It's time for supper! Your father's here. Did you hear me Scout? Now hurry." Jem groaned as Cal went for Scout.

"She does this everytime! Come on Scout, supper's getting cold!"Marilyn had to stifle a chuckle while Atticus quirked an eyebrow at Jem's remark.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Slowly, a small girl wearing a pale pink dress with a white collar came into view, holding her head down shyly.

"Come in here Scout. Someone's waiting to meet you." Slowly, Scout made her way into the dining room, eyeing the woman who was usually dressed in black. "Miss. Jean Louise, I'd like you to meet your new neighbor, Miss. Marilyn." Like she did with Jem, Marilyn bent down to her knees down to Scout's level.

"Hello Scout. It's nice to meet you." A bewildered Scout stared at Marilyn for a moment before speaking up.

"You're not wearin' black." Atticus gave Scout a warning look while Marilyn remained shell shocked. The silence was broken when soft laughter rang out. Still kneeling, Marilyn buried her face in her hands, laughing hard before coming up for air. Finally the laughter died down and Marilyn smirked at Scout.

"And you, young lady, aren't wearing your overalls," Marilyn remarked as she flicked Scout's nose. The young girl giggled for a moment before looking serious again.

"Calpurnia made me wear it," Scout made a face of distaste.

"Oh, but it looks lovely on you, sweetheart. I think Calpurnia did a fine job picking it out for you," Marilyn stood back up on her feet and eyed Scout for a moment, her clutched hands pressed to her mouth. "Oh, how I wish I had a little girl to dress up," Marilyn murmured. Curious Scout once again makes an appearance.

"Well, why don't ya? You were married, weren't you?" A look of pain crossed Marilyn's face as Atticus sternly looked at Scout before clearing his throat.

"I think it's time to eat. Come children." Atticus pulled out a chair for Marilyn, who blushed slightly as she sat down. She felt fingers brush against her neck as Atticus push her chair. While the touch was brief, she felt a flow of electricity flow from his fingers. A scraping noise broke her out of her reverie. She looked to her left, only to find Jem sitting right beside her, looking extra chipper. To her right, sitting at the head of the table was Atticus. And sitting across from her was Scout. Cal then brought out the plates one by one, which contained chicken with dumplings and biscuits. "You've sure outdone yourself Cal. This looks mighty fine." Cal smiled at Atticus.

"Thank you, Mister Finch. Would you care for some lemonade?" Atticus nodded and Calpurnia poured some into his glass.

"Much appreciated Cal." Before Cal could respond, Scout bounced up and down in her chair.

"Oh, can I have some? Pretty please?" Atticus quirked an eyebrow at Scout's unruly behavior as Marilyn stifled a chuckle. Calpurnia put a hand on Scout's shoulder.

"Hush now, child! If you quit your bouncin', I'll give you lemonade. Now sit!" Reluctantly, Scout settled down as Cal poured some into Scout's glass before moving on to Jem. "Would you like some lemonade, Jem?" The young boy nodded politely.

"Yes'm." After pouring lemonade in Jem's glass, Cal finally appeared at Marilyn's side.

"How 'bout you, Miss Marilyn? Would you care for some lemonade?" The young blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes please! Thank you Cal." No sooner than Cal poured the lemonade Marilyn took a big swig, much to everyone's surprise. "Mmm, this is good Cal. My, I haven't had lemonade since Thomas and I-" Suddenly Marilyn froze, and a dazed look came upon her face. Both Atticus and Cal seemed concerned.

Cal put a hand on Marilyn's shoulder and said, "Miss Marilyn, are you alright?" It took a few moments before the dazed Marilyn came out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you Cal. Sorry, I was having a flashback." She smiled sheepishly before looking down at her plate, brows furrowed. Jem broke her reverie.

"Whose Thomas, Miss Marilyn?" Marilyn looked at Jem before a smile appeared on her face.

"He was my husband Jem. Here," she fished a heart shaped necklace that hid behind her blouse. She opened it up and carefully handed it to Jem. She pointed to the small picture inside. "See, there he is. I say that this was taken before he went off to war." Jem squinted at the tiny picture before he noticed another picture. It was a woman that looked very similar to Marilyn.

"Is this you, Miss Marilyn?" The latter took in the picture for a second before laughing slightly.

"Oh no, Jem. That's my mama."

"Your mama?"

"Mmhm. She died when I was 13 years old." The atmosphere suddenly became solemn as Jem remembered his own mother while Scout struggled to remember.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Marilyn. I hope your father is doing well." Marilyn turned to look at Atticus before snorting.

"Thank you for your concern Atticus, but the pathetic drunk that is my father doesn't deserve any sympathy." Marilyn took a sip of her lemonade. "Heck, I don't even know if he's still alive," Marilyn rolled her eyes.

"Why's that, Miss Marilyn?"

"Well, you see Jem, when my mother died, my father started drinking. And since I looked like my mama, he took his anger out on me. I still got a few scars to prove it." Atticus felt a wave of sympathy wash over him, thinking who on earth would harm such a pretty thing as Marilyn. His thoughts drifted over to Bob Ewell and his daughter Mayella, the supposed victim in Tom Robinson's case.

"So you don't even know where he is?" Scout finally piqued up after a period of silence.

"Oh, he's back home in Wisconsin. I just don't know if he's alive, thats all."

"So you don't have any brothers or sisters, Miss Marilyn?"

"Not directly, Jem. My mama had a terrible time giving birth to me, and the doctor told her that she couldn't have anymore. So my father turned his attentions elsewhere." Marilyn scoffed in disgust. "My mama was an angel from the South, and my daddy didn't deserve her.

"Your mama was from the South? That explains your funny accent!" Atticus sternly looked at Scout while Marilyn choked on her lemonade. Once her coughing fit stopped, she laughed.

"I suppose it does Scout. Yes, my mama was from the South. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I moved down here in the first place. I wanted to be close to Montgomery." At the mention of Montgomery, Atticus and Jem looked up.

"Your mama was from Montgomery? So was my mama!" Jem pointed to a picture on the wall, which Marilyn decided it was of the late Mrs. Finch. Marilyn smiled as she ruffled Jem's hair.

"If your mama was from Montgomery, how'd she end up north?" Marilyn smiled at Scout's inquisitiveness.

"Well Scout, my daddy was down there for business. You see, almost everybody was a farmer back in Wisconsin. And that's how he met my mama. Although my mama's side of the family didn't approve of my daddy, on account that he was a Yankee. So they decided to elope and my daddy brought her back up north."

"That's how Atticus met our mama. He met her when was elected the legislature!" Marilyn once again ruffled Jem's hair.

"Well, your mother was very lucky woman," Marilyn shyly looked at Atticus, who was looking down at his own plate, slightly blushing. Before he could respond, Calpurnia asked,

"So Miss Marilyn, where did you meet your husband?" Marilyn smiles as she supports her head with both hands, elbows on the table as she reminisces.

"Oh, we were childhood friends. Since I had no siblings I would always play with him and his brothers. We'd frolic through the meadow, sometimes riding horses. We'd always go down to the lake to swim, and we would run through the many cornfields. And they would always make daisy chains for me to wear on my head," Marilyn sighs wistfully. "But sometimes it would just be me and him, sitting by the lake or in the meadow. As we got older, he used to play with my braids and holding my hand. He'd pick me wildflowers and write me poems,"Marilyn giggles. "But he was also there when my mama was sick. And whenever my daddy was drunk. There were even a couple times where he stopped my daddy from killing me."

"Oh hunny, that's terrible!" Cal came rushing over and hugged Marilyn.

"You have no idea. I still have nightmare from time to time. But it's because of my daddy that Tommy and I got married." Cal and Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And why's that Miss Marilyn?"

"Well Cal, three years after my mama died I finally had enough. So me and Tommy ran off to California and eloped." Scout looked up from her plate.

"What's eloped mean?" Marilyn smiled.

"Well honey, eloped means that two people get married in secret. No family, no party, no nothing. We just got married in front of a judge. So I got married when I was 16 and he was 21."

"So how long were you two married then," Cal asked.

"Let's see, my birthday is in January, and we left shortly after that. We finally arrived in California by February. We were together until he went off to the trenches in April. By then, I was already with child." By this point, Marilyn was looking down, hands clutching tightly to her stomach, trying not to cry. Sensing her distress, Jem placed his hand on Marilyn's arm.

"Somethin' happened to your baby, didn't it Miss Marilyn?" By now, tears were leaking out of her eyes while she nodded. Choking through her tears, Marilyn spoke.

"It was about three months after he left that I got a telegram. It said 'Mrs. Kennedy, the Army Department regrets to inform you that your husband, Lt. Thomas Kennedy was killed in action six July in France as result of wounds received by grenade.' That was the day… that was the day I miscarried my baby!" By now the tears were flowing out and her body started to convulse.

"Excuse me," with that she stood up from the table and ran out of the house. Atticus decided to follow her.

"Finish your supper children." As he turned to leave he heard Scout ask Cal what miscarried meant. He found the distressed blonde on the floor of the porch, the same spot where he found Jean, sobbing uncontrollably. His heart broke seeing the lovely woman shaking. He knelt down and gently picked the young woman up and brought her to the porch swing, where he held her tightly in his arms. "Shhh!" Atticus stroked Marilyn's silky blonde hair to calm her down. Without thinking, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Somehow, the sobs started to wind down.

Soon, all that was left was heavy breathing as Atticus continued to stroke her head. After she calmed down, Marilyn spoke up. "Oh, I've ruined your vest, Atticus." More sobs broke out.

"Shhh, it's ok. You've been through alot. You deserve to cry. And never mind about my vest. Cal can always wash it," suddenly Atticus became amused. "Although, I wonder what happened to the handkerchief I gave you?" Atticus heard what sounded like a sob and a chuckle.

"I left it at home, unfortunately. I never expected to cry this much." Another chuckled sob was heard.

"I'm sorry if my children overstepped their bounds. They're not usually this inquisitive. Well, Scout maybe." Another chuckled sob. Marilyn looked up at Atticus with puffy red eyes.

"It's ok, Mr. Finch. Your children are very sweet. You and your wife did a good job raising them." Her smile was returned by Atticus.

"Thank you. Although you can't forget Cal. She was with us since Jem was born and helped raise Scout after my wife passed."

"Oh yes, Cal's a good lady. She'll get her reward in Heaven for sure." Silence fell between the two adults as they looked up at the stars, crickets chirping in the background. Finally, Marilyn broke the silence. "Atticus?" The man in question turned to look at the red eyed woman.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think everything happens for a reason?" She was close to crying again and Atticus pulled her in tighter. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was a kiss on head.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter came so late, and I'm so sorry if it's really short. But college just started up again for me and recently I got my wisdom teeth out (I got them out on the fourth). I apologize in advance, but I might put this story on hiatus after this chapter, as I don't know how much school work I'll be getting this semester. I might update every once in a while, but I'll see how school goes. Sorry!**

The next morning, Marilyn woke up in her bed, slightly confused. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the porch swing with Atticus holding her. She stretched her upper body and yawned before she realized something. This wasn't what she wore to supper last night. She was in her nightgown. Suddenly, realization came upon her. Atticus must have changed her into her nightgown! Her face turned dark red. _Why, he's practically seen me naked!_ Marilyn brought up her knees and hugged herself _Oh, how embarrassing! But I wonder what he looks like underneath his clothes? He has nice, broad shoulders…. No! I must not think of that._ She got up and headed to her wardrobe, only to find it filled with black clothing. _Oh, that's right. Hmmm._ Marilyn was feeling a bit tired of wearing black. After the way Atticus looked at her last night, she decided to wear lighter clothing.

Marilyn opted for a white, sleeveless blouse with a black pleated skirt. Of course she had to wear some black, she is a widow after all. After putting on her locket and brushing her hair, she decided to pay Maudie a visit. As she walked down the stairs, Marilyn started thinking about her feelings towards Atticus. _My, I haven't felt this way since Thomas. He's just so sweet and_ Marilyn was interrupted from her thoughts when she ran straight into Atticus when she went out the front door without realizing it. "Ooof!" Atticus caught her before she stumbled back.

"I believe that's the second time I've had to catch you Marilyn," Atticus smirked as the young woman clutching his arms turned a deep shade of red. She smiled sheepishly at Atticus.

"Hehe, I guess I can be a bit clumsy sometimes." She laughs as she shakes her head. Once she looked up, she noticed that Atticus was staring at her intently. Her green eyes met his brown as she stared back. Without knowing it, Marilyn tilted her head to one side while biting her bottom lip. Atticus felt his heart stop before she realized she was still clutching his arms. Much to his frustration, she lets go quickly and folds them behind her back, her head down.

"So, uh... can I help you with somethin', Atticus?" The man in question found himself in an awkward position. He didn't know why he walked over to her house. He just did.

"Well, uh… I wanted to see how you were doing. You passed out on me last night." Atticus smirked once again as Marilyn turned red. Once again, she looked down.

"Yeah, well, sobbing one's eyes out can do that to a person." Silence fell between them as she looked at her feet as she shuffled them. "Did you bring me home, Mr. Finch?" Two fingers lifted her head, and green eyes met brown.

""Atticus please, Marilyn. And yes, I did. You were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Marilyn smiled shyly at the older gentleman.

"That was very nice of you Atticus, thank you." Suddenly, she remembered her nightgown and became extremely shy. Eyeing her feet she asked, "If you brought me home Atticus, then did you, uh… change me?" Both she and Atticus turned bright red and averted their eyes.

"No, I believe Maudie did the honors." He heard her visible sigh of relief and strangely enough, he felt a bit irritated. Irritated that he wasn't the one to change her. _What? No! Don't think like that man!_

"Well then. I'll just have to thank her when I go visit her, won't I?" Marilyn looks up and their eyes met again. The two stared at each other before Marilyn began quietly. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Atticus?" It took a moment before Atticus could find his voice as her green eyes completely beguiled him.

"No, I don't believe so. I just wanted to check on you before I went to work." Marilyn looked down shyly while mumbling a thank you. Atticus looked at her for a moment before turning to leave. "Well, I best be going now. Take care Marilyn." With a final tip from his hat, Atticus turned to leave. Marilyn stared at him for a moment before remembering something. Suddenly, she called out to him.

"Oh, Atticus?" The man in the hat stopped and turned to look at the woman on the porch. "Atticus, may I ask a favor of you?" Atticus slowly walked up to the porch and placed one foot on the steps. He nodded and said,

"If I can help." Marilyn let out a tiny sigh of relief before moving towards Atticus. Looking down at her hands, she started to speak.

"Well, to get to the point Atticus, I'm having my husband's body brought here to Maycomb. And I'm doing so because I plan on spending the rest of my life in Maycomb, and I want him close to me. I was wondering, since you know Maycomb so well, that if you could help me find a place to bury him. I wanted to ask you if you could help me make arrangements with the cemetery. I would go there myself, but I have no idea where it is." He watched her as she nervously hit her feet against one another as she fidgeted with her hands. As always, he decided to take pity on her.

"I'd be happy to show you where it is Marilyn. Arrangements shouldn't be that hard. You just have to decide on a space and start digging. Tell you what, after I come home from work, I'll take you there myself, seeing as you have to pass through the bad neighborhoods to get there." Marilyn looked up at Atticus and smiled at him.

"I'd be grateful Atticus, thank you. And digging shouldn't be a problem, as I'm expecting my brother-in-laws to arrive any day now." The two stared at each other for a moment before Atticus smiled back at her and tipped his hat once again.

"Well, I'd best be going. I'll see you after work." And with that, Atticus finally turned away, and Marilyn stared at the the retreating figure before heading over to Maudie's.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello my dear readers. Fear not, I have not forgotten about you. Finals almost over, so I can get back on schedule. I hope.**

When Atticus returned home that evening, he found his two children sitting on the porch swing with Marilyn, whose curls were completely disheveled. As he got closer to the house, he could hear her singing softly. Scout's head was resting in Marilyn's lap and Jem was leaning on her shoulder. Both children were dozing off. The singing stopped and Jem roused from his sleep. "Sing it again," Jem mumbled, and Marilyn started up again.

" Oh where have you been Billy boy, Billy boy? Where have been charming Billy? I have been to seek a wife, she's the joy of my life, she's a young thing who cannot leave her mother.

Did she bid you to come in, Billy boy, Billy boy? Did she bid you to come in charming Billy? Yes she bade me to come in, there's a dimple in her chin, she's a young thing who cannot leave her mother.

Did she set for you a chair, Billy boy, Billy boy? Did she set for you a chair, charming Billy? Yes she set for me a chair, she has ringlets in her hair, she's a young thing who cannot leave her mother.

Did she bake for you a pie, Billy boy, Billy Boy? Did she bake for you a pie, charming Billy? Yes she baked for me a pie, she's the apple of my eye, she's a young thing who cannot leave her mother."

Atticus took in the scene for a moment before walking towards the house. "That was some mighty fine singing, Miss. Marilyn." The said blonde suddenly jolted awake, as the two young children next to her ran to greet their father. Marilyn slowly walked towards Atticus and the children, stretching slightly .

"Mmm, evening Attic-" suddenly Marilyn let out a loud yawn that startled the children. "Gee whiz, I haven't been this tired since I used to ride horses," Marilyn leaned against the porch column, her ankles crossed. Atticus stared at the woman with the disheveled hair, transfixed, before smiling.

"My, Miss. Marilyn, what have the children done to wear you out?" Marilyn giggled slightly, almost falling off the porch.

"Well Mr. Finch, the children insisted that I take ride on the tire swing. And while I admit it was exciting, I probably shouldn't have, as I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Oh! I need to sit down!" Marilyn suddenly plummeted down on the porch steps, hanging her head down, slightly laughing.

"Well I hope the children didn't play too rough with you Miss. Marilyn," Atticus mock glared his children, who suddenly turned bashful. Marilyn let out a whooping laugh, struggling to stand up. Even when she was up on her feet, Marilyn was still struggling to contain her laughter.

"Oh no Mr. Finch, they were perfect darlings. I'm just getting on years, that's all." Marilyn suddenly became bashful, as she noticed that Atticus was staring at her, in a most peculiar way. The two adults continued stare at each other when Cal came out the front the door.

"Good evenin' Mister Finch. Would you like to stay for supper Miss. Marilyn?" The woman in question broke the reverie first, much to Atticus' chagrin. Marilyn smiled at Cal.

" I'd be delighted Cal, thank you." Atticus once more stared longingly at the woman standing on his front porch, admiring her profile. While Scout remained oblivious, Jem began to wonder.

Atticus broke out of his reverie, remembering his promise to Marilyn. "Can supper wait Cal? I promised Miss. Marilyn I'd take her to the cemetery." Cal looked at Atticus in astonishment.

"The cemetery?! What for Mister Finch?" Marilyn spoke up before Atticus could respond.

"Oh, I have to pick out a spot to bury my husband. I bringing him and my baby home, Cal."

"Well that's mighty nice Miss. Marilyn. When's the burial gonna be?"

"Well…my brother in laws should be coming any day now, so I suppose whenever they get here…" Marilyn looked down the street, a wistful look appeared briefly on her face.

"I hate to interrupt Cal, but Miss Marilyn and I have some business to attend to." Atticus grabbed Marilyn's hand gently and guided her down the steps. As Cal went back into the house, and the children ran off to play with Dill, Atticus briefly held Marilyn. "Do you still feel dizzy Miss Marilyn? We can take the car, if you want." Marilyn, who was still starstruck from Atticus holding her, continued to stare at him, entranced by his baritone voice. "Miss Marilyn?" After Atticus spoke for a second time, her reverie broke.

"No, Mr. Finch, I'm feeling fine. We can walk."

"Are you sure Miss. Marilyn? It's a bit of a walk." Marilyn smiled at Atticus, who suddenly became beguiled by her smile.

"Oh, I don't mind Atticus. I used to walk a few miles to school when I was a child, so I'll be fine." The pair stared at each other for a moment before Atticus nodded. His grip on her softened as he hooked his arm in hers. Marilyn blushed slightly as she bit her lip, trying not to stumble as she and Atticus made their way down the road. Silence fell between them for a moment before Marilyn spoke again. "Is this what it's like to have children Atticus," Marilyn asked, referring to Jem and Scout's antics. Atticus chuckled lightly, thinking about all the times Jem and Scout caused ruckus around the house.

"I'm afraid so, Miss. Marilyn. While they are an absolute joy, children can be rascals at times."

"I'm sure you and your wife had you hands full when the children were younger."

"Indeed we did. Although Jem was a bigger rascal than Scout was. Always getting into things, I tell you." They both shared a laugh before Marilyn spoke up.

"Well, boys will be boys Mr. Finch, trust me. I grew up with three of them." She let out a melodious laughter that made Atticus' breath hitch slightly. "Oh, the fun I used to have with them. I wish…" Suddenly, her voice got quiet, and her eyes glazed over. Atticus snapped out of his reverie, noticing the silence. He glanced over at the young woman beside him, who was deep in thought.

"You wish what, Miss. Marilyn?" Atticus watched as the young woman bowed her head, trying to hold in her tears.

"I wish I knew what my baby was, Atticus. Sometimes I dream I have a little boy running around my yard, and the next night I dream I have a little girl I can dress up in pretty clothes. I wish I had some sort of closure. I envy you Atticus, truly. At least you have children. I have to grow old alone, knowing that I'll never had children!" By now, the tears are flowing down Marilyn's face, and she nearly collapses. Atticus pulls her in, holding her close. Marilyn continued to cry for a few moments, before it turned to sniffling.

Suddenly Marilyn felt hands lifting her head up, and suddenly her eyes met Atticus' eyes. It wasn't long before Atticus' lips met hers. One of his hands was around her waist, and the other was clutching her hair. Marilyn felt her heart pound as Atticus held her close. She tried to suppress a moan as his tongue met hers. Before she knew it, Atticus pulled back, trying hard not to blush, unlike Marilyn, who was red as a tomato.

"Well, uh… I think we should continue on." Avoiding her gaze, Atticus hooks his arm back through hers as they walked on. Marilyn couldn't stop smiling inwardly as she continued to walk alongside Atticus.

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Yes, I know I'm evil. But I wanted to give you guys an update to let you know that I have not abandoned this story! Don't worry, I have plenty ideas up my sleeve :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You guys, you have no idea how much fun I'm having writing this story. Of course, I will be drawing this story out to build up the feeling, which kinda upsets me because I really want to write about certain things that don't happens to the end. Oh well. I hope you enjoy!**

An awkward silence fell between Atticus and Marilyn as they continued to walk down a rural path. As they left the inner town of Maycomb, Marilyn noticed that their surroundings became more vast land than anything. They soon came to a fenced in yard, with a dilapidated looking house not far from the gate, with red geraniums on the porch. Six or seven little children ran amuck, and a young woman no more than 18 or 19 sat on the porch. As Atticus and Marilyn made their way past, all the children stopped and stared at the two adults, recognizing one of them. One of the children ran off in the direction of the house, and soon enough, a rugged looking man in overalls came out. "Hey Atticus!" And with that, the pair stopped, and Atticus instantly became concerned.

"Atticus, whose that?" Marilyn suddenly became frightened, as she had a strange foreboding about the strange man. She clung to Atticus as if the strange man was going to attack her. Atticus looked down at the worried woman and looked back at Mr. Ewell.

"That would be Bob Ewell, Marilyn. He's the man who accused my client of raping his daughter."

"Oh." Marilyn clung tighter to Atticus as the man called Bob Ewell came walking up to the gate.

"Hey Atticus," Ewell called again, coming closer to where the latter and Marilyn were. While the young woman was still frightened of Mr. Ewell, she was still curious about the man behind Tom Robinson's trial.

"Good evening, Mr. Ewell." While Atticus was being polite, there was a slight edge to his voice.

"Cap'n, I… I'm real sorry they picked you to defend that ****er that raped my Mayella. I don't know why I didn't kill him myself instead of going to the sheriff. Would've saved you, the sheriff, and the taxpayers a lot of trouble." Marilyn watched as Atticus tensed up as Mr. Ewell talked. There was something about this man that made her uncomfortable.

 _He reminds me of papa_ , she thought of her drunken father back home, and this man, by the way he talked, seemed to be an alcoholic himself. Atticus tried to pull both of them away from the fence, but Ewell just jumped over it and blocked their path.

"If you excuse me, Mr. Ewell. I must get somewhere-" Ewell interrupted Atticus before he could walk away.

"Hey cap'n, somebody told me just now that uh, they thought that you believed Tom Robinson's story against ours. I said you wrong man, you dead wrong! Mr. Finch ain't takin' this jury against ours." By now, Bob Ewell was chuckling, as if he were a mad man. Marilyn clung tighter to Atticus, who remained silent, but tense. The silence hung over their heads. "Well, they was wrong, weren't they Mr. Finch."

"I've been appointed to defend Tom Robinson. And now that he's been charged that's what I intend to do. Now if you excuse me Mr. Ewell." Atticus tried to walk himself and Marilyn around Mr. Ewell, but the latter caught up to them.

"Hey now, I ain't finished with you yet Mr. Finch," suddenly, a sneer appeared on Ewell's face, as if disgusted with Atticus. "What kind of man are you? You get children of your own!" The two men stared each other down, and Marilyn tightened her grip on Atticus, as he did with her. Ewell noticed this and his eyes ran down Marilyn's figure, in a twisted way. Atticus was boiling inside, as Bob Ewell continued to visually molest Marilyn, who became extremely uncomfortable.

"Well now, what do we have here? Don't tell me Atticus that you've been hiding this little morsel from the world?" At this point, Ewell reached out and caressed Marilyn's face. The young woman turned her face away. Something inside Atticus awakened, like a roaring animal. Suddenly, Atticus felt like attacking Bob Ewell right there. Atticus felt the need to protect what was his, and that was Marilyn.

"She's none of your concern, Mr. Ewell. I advise that you step away from her." Atticus' harsh tone was ignored by Mr. Ewell, as he continued to stare at Marilyn.

"Now why is that a pretty lady such as you would be seen walking with a ****er lover?" Marilyn took a sharp breath in, upset at Ewell's words.

"Please don't say that word Mr. Ewell. It's very inappropriate." Marilyn's equally sharp tone stunned both Atticus and Mr. Ewell, the latter just chuckling.

"Then I suppose my dear, you're a ****er lover as well?" Marilyn suddenly became angry, and decided it was time to wipe the smirk off Ewell's face.

"Yes! Yes I am! And I am absolutely disgusted how you have the gall to saying that word like it's no big deal! It offends me greatly because I have a friend back home who happens to be colored, and people like you absolutely disgust me. You're a vile human being, Mr. Ewell." Marilyn glared at Ewell, who just laughed at Marilyn. Atticus, for one, was shocked at Marilyn's boldness. He watched in awe as she chewed Bob Ewell out. Even when she was angry, she still beguiled him.

"Well looky here now, Mr. Finch. A woman with an opinion! A woman like her has no place in this world, even if she's pretty." That was the final straw for Marilyn. Out of nowhere, a flying fist hit Bob Ewell straight in the nose, and he tumbled backwards, catching himself on the fence. Atticus was absolutely stunned, not because she hit Bob Ewell, but how good her swing was. All of a sudden Ewell got up.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Before Atticus could stop him, Ewell sent himself flying towards Marilyn, knocking her to the ground. The wild animal in Atticus couldn't be contained any longer, and Atticus grabbed Ewell by the collar and yanked him up.

"Now you listen to me Mr. Ewell," Atticus' voice sound deeply dangerous, despite keeping his southern propriety in check. "I don't ever want to see you or hear of you going anywhere near that young woman again. And if you do-" the rest of Atticus' speech was lost to Marilyn, as she felt blood running down her face. She struggled to get up, but was paralyzed by the blood. It didn't take long for Atticus to run to her side, looking almost frantic. "Marilyn, are you alright?" Atticus grabbed her face gently, and noticed a significant bruise on the side of her head and her bloody nose. Marilyn, who was shaking from the slight trauma, nodded.

"I think so," Marilyn reached up to touch her nose. When she saw that more blood had fallen, she gagged. "Excuse me Mr. Finch," suddenly, Marilyn stood up, staggering. She ran to the nearest tree and dropped to her knees behind the trunk. Atticus could hear retching noises from behind the tree. He slowly made his way to the crouching woman, who had ceased vomiting. Marilyn's head appeared from behind the tree, and she turned to look up at Atticus.

"Forgive me, Atticus." Atticus was taken aback by her statement, wondering why she was apologizing. He gently lifted her off the ground, his hands gripping her arms, making sure she didn't stumble. Marilyn bowed her head, her hair creating a curtain around her face. Atticus lifted her head, noticing that she was still bleeding. He reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. Wiping away the remnants of her blood, he spoke to her gently, as if he were her lover.

"What is there to forgive Marilyn?" The young woman blushed out of embarrassment, instantly becoming shy. She bit her lip, which Atticus found strangely arousing, and looked down.

"I wanted to apologize for my brief illness just now. I don't get ill very much, but ever since I lost my baby I can't bare the sight of blood." Marilyn felt tears welling up in her eyes and looked away. She felt Atticus gently grab her face, and felt his thumbs rub away the tears that started to trickle down.

"Marilyn, there's nothing to be sorry for. The only one who should be apologizing should be me. I should've know I'd be putting you at risk by walking by the Ewell place. It's my fault that you got hurt. We should've taken the car." Atticus suddenly felt ashamed, and looked down. This time, it was Marilyn who put her hand on his face.

"No Atticus. Don't blame yourself. I was the one who put myself in that position. I should've kept my temper in check. But I guess the northern side of me got the upper hand. Well, you know what they say: you can take a girl out of the north, but you can't take the north out of the girl. Well, that's what I say at least." Marilyn's chuckle reassured Atticus, as he looked back up at her. Atticus quirked an eyebrow.

"I see. Is that how you explained that fist fight back there?" Marilyn let out one of her melodious laughs, which beguiled Atticus.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Finch. You see, us northern girls are a bit different than the girls down here. We tend to be more blunt when it comes to our feelings and don't hold back. But I guess it doesn't help that I grew up around three boys, now does it?" She laughed again, and turned away from Atticus. She started walking again, before pausing to look back at Atticus. "Are you coming Mr. Finch?" Atticus, who was beginning to fall hard for this young woman, stared at the slim figure in front of him. Unlike Bob Ewell, Atticus' study of Marilyn was sincere and pure, or at least purer than Bob Ewell's stare. There still was some sort of longing in his eyes, as if Marilyn was his calling. He broke out of his reverie, and walked towards the waiting Marilyn. As they continued to walk together, he made it his job to guard Marilyn when they walked past the Ewell place on their way home.


	10. Chapter 10

With the arrangements for Marilyn's husband taken care of, Atticus and Marilyn headed back to the Finch house for supper. As they walked past the Ewell place for the second time, Atticus held Marilyn closer as he picked up the pace. Her mind was reeling after talking to Mr. Avery, the caretaker for the cemetery. She never thought she would be doing this again. But at least Francis and Joe would be with her this time. As she walked with Atticus, Marilyn glanced at the small emerald ring on her left hand. In that moment, she made a decision.

As they walked forward, Atticus glanced Marilyn, noticing her downcast expression. On closer inspection, the young woman had shadows under her eyes. He asked her if she was feeling alright, to which she scoffed. "Alright? Mr. Finch, I haven't felt alright since I lost my baby." Her harsh tone made Atticus flinch slightly. Marilyn felt his recoil and instantly felt sorrow. She took a deep breath in before speaking again. "Forgive me...Atticus. I haven't been sleeping well lately. With planning my husband's burial for the second time, the stress can be unbearable at times. I'm sure you understand."

Atticus understood her completely. When his wife died, he had to plan her funeral and burial alone. While managing his growing practice and two young children, the stress could hardly be coped with at times. Atticus said nothing as they walked, but pulled her closer. As the pair approached the Finch house, Jem and Scout were seen playing with another little boy who was unknown to Marilyn. By now, the children saw the two adults walking towards them. Jem and Scout were the first to reach them, with the other boy bringing up the rear.

"Hey Atticus!" Scout ran up to Atticus and hugged him, while Atticus used his one free arm to hug his daughter in return. Marilyn untangled herself from Atticus' grip to let Jem embrace his father. Jem then turned to Marilyn, who was looking at the other boy, who was also staring at her. Walking towards the boy, Jem turned to Marilyn.

"Miss. Marilyn, this is our friend Di-" before Jem could continue, the boy stepped forward proudly and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Charles Baker Harris! But folks call me Dill. I'm from Meridian, Mississippi and my daddy owns the L &N Railroad. He's going to let me run the engine all the way to New Orleans." Scout rolled her eyes at Dill, but Marilyn just laughed. She bent down on her knees and took Dill's hand and shook it.

"Well, it's pleasure to meet you Dill."

"Pleased to know you!" Marilyn couldn't help but laugh at Dill and his forwardness. Sure, she didn't really believe that his daddy own the L&N Railroad, but Marilyn decided to indulge him since he was only a kid. Dill turned to Jem and whispered not so quietly in his ear.

"You're right, Jem. She is mighty pretty." Atticus watched as the kneeling woman turned multiple shades of scarlett as she rose from her knees. He didn't see what Marilyn had to be embarrassed about. What Dill said was the truth. She was rather pretty. No, scratch that. She was absolutely stunning. Atticus shook his head, wondering where in the sam hill those thoughts came from.

"Well children, let's not keep Cal waiting. You can play with Dill after." The two children said goodbye to Dill, who also went home for supper. Atticus, Marilyn, and the two children walked up the porch and through the front door, the adults following the scampering children. Atticus suddenly bumped into Marilyn, who was standing in the middle of the hallway. Upon closer inspection, Atticus noticed she was unpinning her hair, which came down in cascades. He watched her as she ran her fingers through her curls, almost seductively. Marilyn jumped slightly after Atticus cleared his throat. She slowly turned around slowly, smiling shyly at Atticus.

"Just covering my bruise, Mr. Finch," Marilyn tilted her head, her eyes glistening. She stood there for a few moments more, before turning around again and walking towards the dining room. Atticus stood there for a moment before joining Marilyn and the children.

"So children, what did you do today with Dill when I was gone?" The children, mainly Scout, suddenly became nervous. Atticus quirked an eyebrow, getting a notion of what they were up to. "You and Jem weren't by the Radley House today, were you?" By now, Jem was looking down at his plate, picking at his food with his fork while Scout squirmed.

"We wanted to see if Boo Radley would come out." Marilyn raised an eyebrow herself at the mention of Boo. She looked at Atticus and then back at Scout.

"Scout, I thought I told you and Jem to leave those poor people alone."

"But sir, Dill just wanted to see-"

"I mean it Scout. I want you and Jem to stay away from their house." Awkward silence filled the dining room. Even Marilyn felt uncomfortable by Atticus' tone of voice. Curiousity got to the better of her.

"Now wait a minute, just who is this 'Boo Radley' you speak of Scout?" Before Atticus could answer her question, Jem spoke up.

"He's this malevolent phantom that sneaks out at night and peers into people's windows. He once stabbed his daddy with a pair of scissors cutting out-"

"Jem that's enough!" Atticus' deep voiced scared both the children and Marilyn, who shrank in her chair. Atticus noticed this and felt a bit guilty for speaking so harsh. "What the children are talking about, Miss. Marilyn, is a reclusive man who they think is creeping around town. What you hear are just rumors. The Radleys are an old family in this town that like to keep to themselves." Marilyn slightly nodded and went back to her food.

"I see." Her eyes went downcast again and she picked at her food. Once again, her eyes fell towards her ring on her left hand, which gave off a twinkle. Cal came out of the kitchen with the milk carton to refill everyone's glasses, when she noticed Marilyn's ring.

"That's a mighty fine ring, Miss. Marilyn." The young woman looked up at Cal and smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you Cal. It was my husband's grandmother's I believe. Hmm, it's a shame I won't have it for long." Both Atticus and Cal stared at the young woman, wondering what she meant by that remark. Marilyn fiddled with her ring as she stared into the kitchen, which was directly behind Scout. Cal put a hand on Marilyn's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miss. Marilyn?" The older woman was filled with concern for the younger woman, who wasn't eating her food and hands covering most of her face. Marilyn let out a muffled "yeah" and covered the rest of her face. Once she brought her hands down, her eyes were red rimmed. Slowly, Marilyn stood up from her chair.

"Thank you for the supper Cal. It was delicious. But excuse me, I have to go." She abruptly left the dining room and onto the porch, with Atticus hot on her trail. He managed to catch her right as she was walking down the porch. Atticus was able to grab her by the arms and pull her in. He enveloped her into an embrace. Marilyn was sniveling by now, and Atticus tried to lift her head. Once he did, she still didn't make eye contact. Atticus used both hands, gently, to make her look at him. Teary green eyes met brown as Atticus leaned closer to her face. But Marilyn turned her head away, and managed to release herself out of Atticus' grip. Atticus watched in defeat as Marilyn ran back to her house, slamming the door shut afterwards. Slowly, Atticus made his way back home and collapsed on the porch steps, his head in his hands, and tears slowly forming in his eyes.

That night, the Finch children, along with Dill, decided to try to see what Boo looked like. It was the last night Dill had in Maycomb before returning to Meridian for the school year. Scout, however, was reluctant to go with Jem and Dill, as she was secretly afraid of the dark. Jem retorted with "You don't have to come along, Angel Mae." That made Scout even more determined to join the boys, even though they insisted she was too girly to join them.

"Wait for me, I'm comin'," Scout's little legs followed Jem and Dill. The trio made their way around the back of the Radley property and crawled underneath the highwire, only to be met by the gate leading up to the house. They tried to open the gate but it squeaked, so Jem made Scout and Dill spit on it until the gate opened without sound. Scout and Dill watched as Jem creeped onto the Radley's porch, crawling up towards the window. All of a sudden, the children saw a large shadow heading towards them, and they all ducked. Luckily, the shadow went away without a sound. They decided to make a run for it, going through the gate and running towards the fence. Scout and Dill were able to get under it without a problem, but Jem's pants got stuck.

Ultimately, Jem had to leave his pants behind, and the three children rushed to a safe place in Miss. Stephanie's yard.

Meanwhile, Marilyn was sitting in her living room, knitting, with a glass and bottle next to her on the stand besides her couch. Suddenly, she heard barking coming from nearby, and went to look what the commotion was. When she didn't see nothing and the barking stopped, she shrugged her shoulders as she went back to her knitting. The only noises she heard were Stephanie and Atticus calling for the children.

Atticus called for the children, wondering why they didn't come in the first time he called, like they usually did. All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard, a gunshot, and Atticus bolted out of his house like a madman. Miss. Maudie was outside with the other neighbors when Miss. Stephanie came running out of her house in her bathrobe and hair in curlers. Maudie and Atticus tried to calm her down, when a scream was heard from across the street, in Marilyn's house. Atticus. Maudie and Stephanie all ran towards the house, but Atticus got there first. They found Marilyn in her living room, sobbing and screaming on the floor.

It was clear to Atticus that she'd been drinking, as the glass she was drinking from was laying in pieces on the floor, alcohol including. Maudie was the first to comfort her.

"Oh my dear, what happened?" Atticus could only watch hopelessly as Maudie held Marilyn. The young woman was sobbing incoherently.

"They killed him, Maudie. They killed him! They killed my baby!" By now, Marilyn's entire body was shaking. Maudie looked up at Atticus helplessly.

"There now dear, let's take you upstairs. Atticus, help me, will you?" Atticus was at Marilyn's side quickly. He took Marilyn from Maudie's arms and carried her bridal style out of the living room. While Stephanie cleaned up the glass and alcohol, Maudie followed Atticus upstairs. "In here, Atticus," Maudie opened the door to Marilyn's room. Atticus gently laid the sobbing woman on the bed while Maudie got Marilyn's nightgown ready. "If you please wait outside for a moment Atticus," Maudie pushed Atticus out of the bedroom and shut the door. Atticus' mind was racing as Maudie was busy with Marilyn on the other side of the door. The screaming and crying had slowly settled down after a while, and Maudie opened the door. "Oh, that poor dear. She's so shaken up," Maudie paused for a moment before speaking up again. "I'm worried about her Atticus."

"Do you know why she acted that way, Maudie?" Miss. Maudie nodded grimly.

"She told me once that she didn't like the sound of gunfire, Atticus. It reminded her too much of her husband's death. Gunfire reminds her of the grenade that killed her husband. I asked her if she ever reacted badly to it before, and she said yes. She said it was right after her husband died, and I suppose there was a standoff outside her house. She said she was lucky that police found her, otherwise she would've killed herself." Atticus' eyed widened as he tried to comprehend life without Marilyn. He gazed into the room, staring at the huddled figure beneath the covers. His reverie broke when Maudie spoke up again.

"Someone needs to stay with her tonight, Atticus." Without thinking, he jumped at the offer.

"I'll stay, Maudie." The woman in question looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure Atticus? What about the children?"

"I'm sure Cal wouldn't mind staying a little longer. You go on Maudie." The two adults stared at each other before Maudie nodded, and headed back down the stairs. Atticus slowly walked into the room, and sat down in the rocking chair that was close by the bed. While Marilyn slept, Atticus noticed something in the corner of the room. On closer inspection, it was a white cradle with yellow padding and blanket. Atticus' heart filled with sorrow as he took in the cradle with a cross hanging above it. His attention turned towards Marilyn, thinking how someone so lovely, so pure as her could suffer this much hurt. It was here, up in her bedroom, that Atticus realized that he was slowly falling in love with her. He would be in Marilyn's room all night, and he would be there when Marilyn woke up in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Props to the person who can find the reference from Gregory Peck's other movie, Roman Holiday :3 Even though it's pretty obvious xD**

The next morning, Marilyn woke up groggy. If she remembered correctly, the last thing she remembered was that she was sitting on her couch knitting, while drinking a glass of whiskey. And now, she was already in her nightgown, lying in her bed. Gathering her thoughts, Marilyn sat up and stretched, only to recoil back in the sheets a moment later. Sitting in the rocking chair across from her bed, was Atticus, who was leaning on his right arm. _What in the heck is going on here?!_ Marilyn tried piece together the puzzle, but her head was hurting too much.

Then she sensed movement coming from across the room. Peeking above the covers, Marilyn saw Atticus looking right at her. She pulled the covers up as far as they could go, leaving only her eyes visible. Marilyn felt her cheeks burning up, as Atticus stood up from the chair slowly and made his way towards her. He sat down at the edge of her bed, looking almost embarrassed as she was. Before Atticus could speak, Miss. Maudie entered the room. She sat on Marilyn's bed, opposite of Atticus.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" Marilyn's head slowly inched up from beneath the covers.

"Um, fine I think. But Maudie, what the heck is going on here?" Maudie gently laughed at her, knowing that Marilyn wouldn't have remembered.

"My dear, don't you remember? You had a panic attack last night after Mr. Radley fired his gun." Marilyn sat up, forgetting that Atticus was in the room, revealing the top half of her nightgown. She winced as she sat up, forgetting that her head hurt. Marilyn sat staring doe-eyed at Maudie, shaking her head slowly.

"No… I don't believe I do. The only thing I remember was that I was sitting in my living room knitting, when I heard dogs barking. That's all I remember." Marilyn brought up her knees to her chest and hugged herself. She looked up at Maudie and asked, "What exactly happened last night, Maudie?" The latter took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mr. Radley shot at a prowler in his collard patch. Stephanie, Atticus, and I heard you screamin' and ran over to see what was the matter. We found you crying on the living room floor with a glass in pieces around you." By now, Marilyn was looking at her hands, slightly embarrassed.

"But then...how did I get up here in my bed Maudie? I'm sure it wasn't you that carried me up here." Marilyn was astonished when Maudie laughed, thinking that it was no laughing matter.

"Oh no dear, I didn't. Atticus did." Maudie only laughed as Marilyn turned beet red while staring at Atticus. For a moment, no one said anything. Then Marilyn tapped on on Maudie's hand and gestured for Maudie to come closer. The younger woman whisper in the older woman's ear, never taking her eyes off Atticus, who never took his eyes off her. Soon Maudie laughed again. "Oh no dear. Atticus didn't do that. I was the one that changed you." Both Atticus and Marilyn turned beet red.

"Well...thank you Maudie," Marilyn looked away, biting her lip. Atticus, who tried not to let the risque images run through his mind, would have gave everything to know what was running through Marilyn's mind. Her unruly curls fell down to her shoulder, giving her an almost seductive look. Atticus kept stealing glances at her, discovering that she was biting her lip, almost smiling. He decided it was best to leave, not wanting to miss Scout on her first day of school. He rose from the bed, which Marilyn and Maudie noticed. Avoiding Marilyn's gaze, he spoke to Maudie.

"Well Maudie...I better get home. It's Scout's first day of school." Maudie smiled at Atticus.

"Yes, I know. I'll be right over Atticus. I want to take care of Marilyn first." The younger woman glared at the older woman.

"Maudie, I'm fine! I can take care of myself. Look!" She threw off the covers and stood up, only to tumble forward. She yelped as Atticus caught her. Maudie stared at the pair with a knowing look as they looked at each other, almost mesmerized. Atticus smiled almost affectionately.

"I think, my dear, that you still need some help," he brushed a strand of hair that was hanging in the middle of her face. All the blood in Marilyn's body rushed to her face. Maudie watched in amusement, when Atticus caught her staring. He instantly became embarrassed, and cleared his throat. Much to Marilyn's disappointment, he released her from his grip. "Well, uh...I better get home then." With that, Atticus scampered out of the room and down the stairs. Marilyn turned and stumbled towards her window, and watched as Atticus walked back to his house. And then, he paused in his movements and slowly turned to look back. Marilyn squeaked when Atticus saw her. She quickly turned away, much to Maudie's amusement. Maudie, who clearly could tell there was something between Marilyn and Atticus. And she was going to do something about him.

"You like Atticus, don't you Marilyn?" The younger woman stared at Maudie.

"Who wouldn't like him, Maudie? He's very kind and neighborly." The younger woman knew what Maudie was talking about, but she wouldn't reveal her feelings.

"That's not what I meant Marilyn. I saw the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. I think he has feelings for you." Marilyn turned her head away, blushing fiercely.

"Don't be ridiculous Maudie! He can't possibly-" While she tried to argue with Maudie, but she was only pushed down gently in front of her vanity.

"Oh believe me, dear, he does. Now let's get you dressed." Marilyn huffed as she turned towards the mirror, slouching.

"Don't pout, my dear." Marilyn could only grumble as Maudie began to work on her.

Atticus returned home to find Calpurnia setting the table. Both Jem and Scout were in their respective rooms getting ready for school.

"Good morning Cal," the older woman looked up as Atticus walked into the kitchen.

"Good mornin' Mr. Finch. I stayed over last night and watched the children. I didn't know when you'd be home." Atticus suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, like he always did when he asked Cal to stay over. But this time, he didn't tell her where he was going.

"I apologize for not coming home last night Cal to take you home. Miss. Marilyn had a panic attack and I promised Maudie I'd stay with her." Cal smiled at Atticus. Along with Maudie, Cal knew there was something between Atticus and Miss. Marilyn.

"Well that was mighty kind of you Mr. Finch. But what did happen last night Mr. Finch? I heard a gunshot that made me jump out of my skin!"

"Mr. Radley shot at a prowler in his collard patch. The gunfire must have scared Miss. Marilyn into panic. Maudie, Stephanie, and I heard her scream. We found her surrounded by glass in her living room floor." By now, Atticus became tense, remembering the pitiful sight that greeted him last night. Any thought of Marilyn in agony made his heart sore. Atticus turned from Cal and gripped a chair. Cal, concerned for her employer, walked up to Atticus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright suh?" Atticus blinked away the tears that were slowly forming.

"Yes Cal. Would you fetch the children?" Cal nodded and walked out of the room. Atticus sat down in a chair that had its back facing the screen door that lead out the side porch. Jem came running in, looking rather smart in his white shirt and tie. "Morning Jem."

"Morning Atticus." As Jem took his place at the table, Cal came back into the room.

"Miss. Scout should be along in a minute Mr. Finch." Atticus nodded at Cal before returning towards his food. A scuffle outside made Atticus turn towards the screen door. It was Maudie, and right behind her was Marilyn. Atticus' heart leaped.

"Morning," Maudie entered the kitchen, Marilyn standing in the doorway.. Cal was the first to greet the pair.

"Good mornin' Miss. Maudie. Miss. Marilyn."

"Good morning Calpurnia, Atticus." She turned to look back at Marilyn, who had her head bowed. "Don't be shy dear, come on." The room fell silent as Marilyn slowly made her way into the kitchen. She slowly raised her head, stunning Atticus. Her blonde hair was pulled back by a ribbon, her now tamed curls pinned in place. She wore a black high waisted skirt with a pink blouse. Maudie made her makeup look like she wasn't wearing any at all.

"Mornin' Miss. Marilyn. How are you feelin' today?" Marilyn looked at Cal and smiled sadly.

"I'm doing well, thank you Cal."

"We came to see Jean Louise ready for her first day of school," Maudie sat down but remembered Marilyn. "Cal, could you bring a chair for Miss. Marilyn please?"

"Oh no, I don't want to impose. I'll be fine standing." Cal shook her head at Marilyn.

"Nonsense Miss. Marilyn. Can't have breakfast standin' up, can you?" Before Marilyn could speak, Cal went into the dining room and brought back a chair.

"Put it right next to Atticus, Cal. Jem and I can scoot over." Marilyn suddenly felt herself placed next to Atticus, who was blushing slightly.

In a quiet voice, he whispered to Marilyn, "You look lovely this morning, Marilyn." Now it was her turn to blush. She turned her head to Atticus and shyly smiled.

"Thank you Atticus." Their reverie was broken when Cal called for Scout.

"Scout? Scout!" And yet Scout didn't come.

"What are you going to do with yourself Cal, now that both children are in school?" Atticus was talking to Calpurnia now, although his hand gently brushed over Marilyn's. Cal chuckled.

"I don't know. And that's the truth. I was just thinkin' that myself this mornin'. Scout?" The youngest of the Finches still hadn't appeared, even when Cal went to the doorway of the kitchen to peak into the little girl's room. "Did you hear me Scout? Now hurry!" Marilyn chuckled as she saw Cal roll her eyes. She quietly yelped as Atticus' hand squeezed hers. Maudie and Jem looked at her curiously.

"Sorry. Guess I have this hiccups this morning." While Jem bought her excuse, Maudie didn't. When Marilyn looked down, smiling, Maudie knew Atticus did something. Finally Scout appeared, and everyone turned to look at her, Jem smirking. Scout shyly came into view, wearing a pink dress with a white collar. Jem had to laugh.

"Hey everybody, look at Scout!" Maudie hit him on the shoulder, shushing him. Atticus smiled proudly at his daughter, who went and hid behind a corner. While Jem tried to hide his laughter for coughing, Atticus tried to coax her in.

"Come on in here Scout. Have your breakfast." It was awhile before Scout came into view again. And when she did, she quickly ran to the table, embarrassed about the dress.

"I think your dress is mighty becoming honey," Miss. Maudie quipped. All Marilyn could think of when she saw Scout was about her deceased child, and what would have been. Suddenly, she felt sad, and began to pick at her food like at supper last night. Atticus noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Now don't go tuggin' at that dress Scout. You want to have it all wrinkled before you get to school?" Cal had to force Scout's hands away from the collar. In turn,Scout pouted.

"I still don't see why I have to wear a darn old dress!" Maudie laughed at the little girl's plight.

"You'll get used to it honey." All of a sudden, Jem hopped out his chair.

"I'm ready!" He attempted to grab his books and run out the door, before Atticus stopped him.

"Jem! School doesn't start for half an hour. Sit back down and wait for your sister." This time it was Jem's turn to pout.

"Hurry up Scout!" Scout just glared at Jem while picking at her food.

"I'm trying to!" She took a swig of milk before slamming her fork on the table. "I'm ready!" The kitchen was suddenly caught in a flurry. With Scout and Jem trying to grab their books and kissing their father goodbye, they finally made it out the door. Atticus, Cal, and Maudie leaned out the screen door and watched as the children ran off. Marilyn watched the scene with a sad amusement, thinking back to her childhood. By now, Maudie and Atticus sat back down. Marilyn finally spoke up.

"Little rascals!" She smiled as she remembered meeting with Francis, Bobby, and Tommy every morning in the Kennedy's kitchen and running off to school.

"Is something the matter dear?" Maudie notices Marilyn picking at her food. The younger woman smiled sadly at the older woman.

"Oh yes Maudie. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what, dear?"

"Oh, how I used to run over to my husband's house every morning when I was a little girl. And I would wait for him and his brothers to finish eating so we could get to school. His parents, bless their souls, always tried to get me to eat, even when I told them I already had breakfast. Watching those two reminded me how all four of us would race to school. Granted, the winter time was horrible and we didn't race that much, but we had fun. The boys would always pull me to school in their toboggan during the winter." Marilyn smiled at the memories, then became sad again. No one spoke for awhile until Maudie excused herself from the table. Sitting on her hands, a habit she picked up from childhood, Marilyn turned herself to Atticus.

"So what do you have planned for today, Atticus? Do you have to work today?" Atticus looked up from his plate, even though his face was only millimeters away from hers.

"Actually I don't have to go into the office today. Since I've taken that big case I've been doing most of my work at home. So I'll probably work for awhile and maybe read. What about you, Marilyn? What are you planning to do with your day?" Caught off guard by the question, Marilyn tried her best not to stutter.

"Well...I suppose I might knit for a while, write a letter to my friend back home in Wisconsin. Maybe read, who knows." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her plate. Atticus noticed how morose she became. She looked up when she felt Atticus' hand cover her.

"Tell you what, why don't you spend the day with me. I'll take you out and show you around town." Marilyn's heart raced at the prospect.

"But don't you have to work?"

"Work? No. Today's going to be a holiday."

"You can't be serious Mr. Finch! You've got that big case to worry about!" Atticus just shook his head at her.

"Oh, one day isn't going to hurt anything. Plus, the children are in school and I won't be in the way of Calpurnia. And, I think," he reached out and swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I would like to know more about you." Marilyn's green eyes twinkled, and she smiled sweetly at Atticus, which made him inwardly swoon.

"I think I would like that Mr. Finch. I would like that very much."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok, I'm splitting their little holiday into two chapters, so I don't have to keep you waiting by writing out the whole day in one chapter. Enjoy! Oh yeah, there's another movie reference in the chapter that isn't Roman Holiday. Cookie to the ones that find it.**

And so, Marilyn and Atticus went on their Maycomb holiday. The first place he took her was the ice cream parlour, where they sat outside at a small table. Atticus watched her intently as she licked her ice cream. The way her tongue licked around the cone made Atticus feel warm inside. He watched as she licked leftover ice cream that resided on the corners of her mouth. Atticus had to clench his fists. Marilyn looked up from her ice cream, noticing that Atticus was staring at her.

"Is something the matter, Atticus?" It took a minute for Atticus to respond, as he was lost in thought.

 _Only that I'm not using my mouth to get rid of that ice cream on the corners of your mouth._ Atticus shook his thoughts away, wondering where in sam hill those thoughts came from. "Er, no. Everything's fine Miss. Marilyn. You, uh...you have some ice cream running down your chin." Marilyn turned scarlet, embarrassed that she made a fool of herself in front of the dashing gentlemen sitting right across from her.

 _Did I just think that? Oh dear, maybe Maudie was right._ Collecting her thoughts, Marilyn smiled sheepishly. "Oops. I better ask for a napkin or something-" Atticus cut her off before she could stand up. She felt a bolt of electricity flow through her when she felt Atticus' grip on her arm.

"No, let me take care of that." He reached into his pocket to grab the handkerchief. Marilyn smiled at him as she reached for the handkerchief, but he grabbed her hand again. Without saying a word, he wiped her chin slowly, before wiping her lips. Marilyn thought she was going to pass out, and Atticus couldn't hold in a steady breath. Instinctively, she reached up and touched her lips before smiling shyly at Atticus.

"Thank you, Atticus." Her voice was barely a whisper, as if she didn't want the rest of the world invading in on her and Atticus. Marilyn turned her head away from Atticus and looked at the activity going on the streets. Atticus leaned in closer to her, observing her profile. At that moment, Atticus became enchanted like a school boy, never taking his eyes of her.

"What are you thinking about?" His soft but deep voice startled her, and she turned her head towards him.

"Oh, just silly things I suppose." She couldn't suppress a child like grin.

"And what would those silly things be, Miss. Marilyn?" Atticus watched in amusement as she bit her lip and looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Well Atticus, you may think I'm crazy, but I've always wanted to have my hair cut shorter. All my life, I wanted to be daring. I wanted to become a moving picture actress like Isadora Duncan. Or a dancer like Anna Pavlova. I thought that cutting my hair would make more daring. Of course, it doesn't seem much to you, does it?"

Atticus stared at her for a second, before speaking. "It's great. Tell you what, there's a barbershop just down the road. I can take you there, if you like." Marilyn, shocked by his offer, looked up slowly and smiled at him.

"But you don't want to be part of my silly ideas, Mr. Finch." Atticus looked at her, amazed. Subconsciously, he wanted to be a part of everything that Marilyn did.

"Don't I? First wish, one haircut?" He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and helped her out of the chair. Marilyn couldn't stop beaming as they walked together. It didn't take them long to get to the barbershop. Atticus suddenly became embarrassed. "Why don't you go in. I'll wait outside." Marilyn's smile dropped slightly before going inside. While he waited, he saw Maudie walking towards him. He tipped his hat towards her. "Afternoon Maudie." The older woman, who was carrying groceries, nodded back.

"Afternoon Atticus. What brings you here?" Maudie knew the answer to that question. She knew that Atticus was spending the day with Marilyn. When she excused herself from the table this morning, Maudie hid behind a corner. She had to contain her excitement when the starstruck couple made plans for that day.

"Marilyn wanted to get her hair cut. It's one of the many things that is on our itinerary today." Maudie smiled knowingly at Atticus.

"So you're spending the day with her? My oh my Atticus, it sounds like you're sweet on her." Atticus suddenly became very embarrassed. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Maudie." The woman in question just laughed.

"Oh, I think you do Atticus. I've seen the way you look at her." Before Atticus could respond, Marilyn came back outside. Maudie was the first to notice her, a smile slowly forming on her face. "Oh my dear, you look lovely." Atticus slowly turned around, his breath caught in his throat, heart pounding. Marilyn stood there, looking like a vision, her pixie cut almost completely resembling Audrey Hepburn in _Roman Holiday_ **(AN: This is exactly what I want you to imagine people!).** The young woman's lovely green eyes were now more noticeable than before. Atticus slowly smiled at the young woman, who was standing with her feet crossed while fidgeting with her hands.

"Well, it's you," Atticus was beguiled by this pixie-like woman standing in front of him. Marilyn smiled, shuffling her feet slightly.

"Yes Mr. Finch. Who'd you think it was?" Her playful tone made his heart flutter.

"Or is it?" Atticus craned his head to look at the rest of her head. "I'm not sure this is the real Marilyn, Maudie. What do you think?" The older woman just laughed as Atticus teased. "Twirl around Miss. Marilyn. Let me look." The younger woman smiled shyly as she slowly turned.

"Do you like it, Mr. Finch?" Marilyn waited in apprehension, hoping that he would like it. All her life, she had fought so hard to get approval from her father, even when her mama died. Luckily for her, Atticus liked it very much.

"Very much. Do you feel like a dancer now, Miss. Marilyn?" Maudie stared at Atticus in confusion.

"A dancer? What are you talking about Atticus?" Marilyn looked at Maudie and smiled at her.

"Oh Maudie, ever since I was younger, I've always wanted to be a ballerina! Or a moving picture actress! And now with this haircut, I feel like a star!" Maudie laughed as she watched the younger woman twirl around.

"Well you certainly got the body for both of those careers, my dear." Suddenly Marilyn stopped twirling, an idea popped in her head.

"Oh, just wait until you see this Maudie!" Kicking off her shoes, Marilyn put her feet in first position, and made a hoop with her arms. Atticus and Maudie watched in amazement as Marilyn slowly raised on her feet. As her arms raised above her head, Marilyn was able to stand on her tip toes. However, she couldn't hold her balance for long, as she grimaced.

"Ow!" Marilyn would have tumbled over if it wasn't for Atticus. She twirled one last time, spiraling into Atticus' arms. The pair froze when they realized how they were positioned. Atticus had one hand holding Marilyn's neck while the other was supporting her waist. And Marilyn had both arms around Atticus' neck. Maudie, feeling slightly awkward, broke the reverie by clearing her throat.

"Why, that was amazing Marilyn! Where on God's green earth did you learn how to do that?" Marilyn laughed as she untangled herself from Atticus.

"Years of practice Maudie. But holy cow, I haven't done that for a long time." She tried to walk but she grimaced slightly. "Ah, I think my toes hurt." Atticus immediately became concerned.

"Here, why don't you sit down Marilyn. Do you want me to fetch the doctor? I could bring you home if you like." Marilyn became inwardly distraught at the thought of ending her day with Atticus early.

"Oh no Mr. Finch, I'm fine. It's just that I haven't practiced in years, and ballerinas' feet can be very fragile. I think I can survive." And so, Atticus and Marilyn said their goodbyes to Maudie, and continued on their holiday. Marilyn wondered what excitement would be next.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I sincerely apologize for the long wait dear readers. I recently transferred to another university and got settled into my dorm. I've been busy these past few months packing for this new transition. I also apologize if the movie reference in the last chapter was a bit vague. For those that don't know, the part where Marilyn stands on her toes is a reference to the movie Titanic, where Rose demonstrates her talent at the third class party. Once again, I apologize. I know know only to use TKaM and Roman Holiday for references x3**

As they jaunted about town, Atticus learned a lot about Marilyn. Like him, Marilyn enjoyed reading, and that she often used books as a coping method. Atticus learned that Marilyn first picked up a book at age 3, and she never went back. "My mama was the one that taught me how to read. As a matter of fact, my mama was the one who taught me almost everything I know. If it was up to my mama, I would've went to the same boarding school as her, but papa wanted me to stay and work on the farm. And he was spending all of my mother's dowry on , the struggles of being an only child. Do you have any siblings Mr. Finch?" Atticus was startled, as he was lost in Marilyn's words.

"I have a brother and a sister, Miss. Marilyn. My younger brother Jack is a doctor and is the baby of the family. My younger sister Alexandria lives back home at Finch's Landing with her husband."

"Hm, it must be nice to have a brother and a sister growing up. At least you had someone to play with that didn't live a mile down the road from you."

"Not necessarily," Atticus noticed the shocked expression on Marilyn's face. "My brother Jack is 10 years younger than me. And by the time he was old enough to romp around the landing without supervision, I was too busy preparing myself for law school. And while my sister Alexandria is closer to my age, I couldn't necessarily play with her because she was a girl." Marilyn became slightly offended by that statement.

"And what's wrong with playing with girls, Mr Finch? I played with boys all the time." While she wasn't completely serious, she still tried to hide a smirk. Caught off guard by her flirtatious nature, Atticus began to stutter.

"Oh, uh...nothing's wrong with that Miss. Marilyn, it's just…" Marilyn cocked her head coquettishly at Attius, fully smirking at him now.

"It's just what, Mr. Finch?" The petite blonde was becoming more beguiling by the minute. Atticus couldn't keep his concentration.

"It's just… back in my day Miss. Marilyn, it wasn't socially acceptable for boys and girls to play together, at least not in my family. Us boys would usually play more aggressively than the girls, playing football and such while the girls played with dolls." Marilyn's face turned sour as she grimaced.

"Well that sounds terrible. I couldn't imagine playing with just girls. Of course Tommy, Bobby, and Francis were the only boys I played with at school. All the others were a bunch of knuckleheads." Atticus chuckled as she pouted.

"And what exactly made the other boys knuckleheads, Miss. Marilyn?" The woman in question turned her head slightly as they walked, an all too serious look on her face.

"They liked pulling at my braids. And not like how Tommy or his brothers did it. The other boys literally tugged at my braids, yanking me so hard that it hurt. They also liked to put other things in my hair." Marilyn's face suddenly became dark, remembering something from her past as she absentmindedly touching her hair. Atticus looked at her curiously.

"What kind of things, Marilyn?" She slowly turned her head to Atticus, looking at him so severely he inwardly shuddered.

"Well, besides bits and pieces of food, one boy thought it would be funny to put mud and syrup in my hair. My mother had to cut my hair short because it was so sticky. In fact, I remember my hair being short as Scout's." Memories of her mother came back to Marilyn, and she felt tears forming. She wiped them away angrily, Atticus noticed.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me cry so much Atticus. I just miss my mother so much, and talking about her makes me upset," Marilyn hugged herself tightly. She didn't notice Atticus stop in his tracks until she realized her footsteps were the only to be heard. Marilyn slowly turned around and saw Atticus staring at her. Could that be love glimmering in his eyes? _No, it couldn't be. No one would want a spinster widow like me. But that kiss from the other day…._ Marilyn shook her head, abandoning those thoughts.

Atticus walked towards her until he was close enough to hold her. Marilyn felt two hands on either side of her face and lifted her head. When Atticus finally made eye contact, he noticed there were still tears in Marilyn's eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, Marilyn. Out of all the people I know, you're probably the only one that's been through this much hurt. You have every right to cry." Marilyn stared at Atticus, her eyes beginning to twinkle. Suddenly, it felt like they were in their own little world, and Atticus felt the urge to kissing her. _What is this woman doing to me? I haven't felt this way since Jean._ As much as Atticus would've liked to kiss her, he had to restrain himself, as they were in public. He suddenly became aware that some people were staring at the couple, and he reluctantly dropped his hands from her face. He gently took her arm and said, "Come. There's one more place I want to show you." Marilyn felt her heart thump hard in her chest as Atticus lead the way to the mystery destination.

Not long after, the two arrived at a watering hole, just outside Maycomb. Atticus told Marilyn it was where all the children came to swim. Barker's Eddy is what they called it. "People say it's haunted because a man dubbed Crazy Addie drowned himself after being caught mutilating people's pets, or so they say." Marilyn stared at Atticus incredulously.

"Atticus, you don't really believe that nonsense do you?" Atticus turned and looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Believe what, Miss. Marilyn? The part about Barker's Eddy being haunted or the fact that he mutilated household pets?"

"Uh, the fact that this place is haunted. You don't seem like the person who believes in superstitious mumbo jumbo." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so?" He sounded amused, so Marilyn pouted at him slightly.

"Yes, that is so because you said it yourself that you didn't believe all those rumors about Mr. Radley's son. So there!" She slightly stuck her tongue out at Atticus, who thought it was adorable. He didn't know it yet, but he was falling madly in love with her. Marilyn turned her head back to look at the watering hole. "Anyway, it's still a nice place," she had to smile as she sat down on the grass and hugged her knees. "It reminds me of all the times I used to go swimming in the cow pounds back at home when I was little." By now Atticus was sitting next to her, a little closer than what society allowed. She closed her eyes momentarily as she felt Atticus' hand graze over hers.

As they sat there, Marilyn talked all about growing up back in Wisconsin, both the good parts and the bad. She mentioned that her father wasn't always an alcoholic, recalling memories of how loving he was when she was little, but turned sour after her mother miscarried her baby brother. Atticus' heart ached as she talked about how Marilyn's father got worse after her mother died, coming home drunk most of the time and hitting her whenever she did something wrong. He cringed when she talked about all the times her father tried to rape her. There it was again, that animalistic feeling of protection. The feeling to protecting what was his. Except, Marilyn wasn't his. Not even close to being his, a fact that Atticus was struggling with.

Her stories weren't always sad though. Marilyn talked about her mother, who came from one of the oldest families in Montgomery. She talked about how her mother taught her how to ride horses, a hobby she never really grew out of. "My mother used to take me out riding with her. First on the same horse because I was too small to go on one of my own. But eventually I got my own pony to ride and we went riding together. But then my mother got sick, and we couldn't go riding as much anymore." Marilyn's smile disappeared as her face turned downcast.

"My parents used to fight about a lot of things, including me. Well, mostly me. My mother wanted me to go to the same prep school she did, but my father said no, saying that I was needed on the farm. And that was another thing they argued about. My mother, bless her soul, always came to my defense, saying that a young girl like me shouldn't be working myself to death on the farm. My mother suggested that my father hire some help, but I guess he didn't like that. I remember him telling my mama that 'this farm has been in my family for three generations There's no way in hell I'm letting an outsider in!'" Marilyn pressed her head into her folded arms, which were still hugging her knees. Atticus put an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I used to ride my horse every time my parents fought. I either went to Tommy's house or I just rode through the fields. I needed to get away. My childhood wasn't a very happy one, Atticus. Especially after my mother died. But things got better when Tommy and I ran away and eloped. When we moved to California, we used to sneak into a lot of yacht club parties, pretending to be a prince and a duchess." Marilyn let out a genuine laugh, a laugh that wasn't tainted by sadness. But the laughter soon died down, her voice filled with sadness again.

"And then the war came in April of 1917. I got pregnant right before he left," she briefly paused, choking down the tears that were starting to appear. "You should've seen his face when I told him about the baby. It was all he talked about in his letters." Standing up so Atticus wouldn't see the fresh tears, Marilyn walked to the shoreline of the pond and hugged herself. At first, her tears were hardly noticeable. Until she started to shake, that's when Atticus stood up and walked towards her. He grabbed her shoulders gently before speaking to her.

"Marilyn…." When he called to her, the younger woman could only shake her head and whimper. "Marilyn," Atticus tried again, but the whimpering and headshaking only continued. Atticus was finally able to turn her around, and Marilyn slowly leaned her head against his chest, still sobbing. As Atticus held her, he rested his head on top of hers, one of his hands running through her now short curls. Suddenly, he felt tears in his eyes too as he buried his nose into her hair, taking in the sweet smell.

Gently, while still holding her close, Atticus lifted Marilyn's head so that he could look at her in the eyes. She looked at him, almost longingly. Her heart pounded as he leaned closer to her, and the temptation to close her eyes was just too much.

"Marilyn…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Marilyn…" The young woman thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest as Atticus leaned closer to her. Their lips almost touched when a loud whooping noise rang out. Atticus became agitated as Marilyn jumped, nearly falling backwards. Atticus turned his head in the direction of the mystery noise, only to find a whooping crane nearby. His anger diminished quickly after seeing the bird, and he looked down at Marilyn. Her eyes were wide open, frozen in shock. Her eyes shifted over to the bird and she let out a squeak.

"Atticus? What kind of bird is that?!" She clung to him, as if the bird was going to attack her. Atticus felt warm inside as Marilyn clung tighter to his vest.

"That would be a whooping crane, Marilyn. And I think it's very obvious why it's called a whooping crane." Marilyn looked back and forth between the bird and Atticus, almost frantically.

"Good lord! That bird is huge! I've never seen anything like it." She slowly released her grip on Atticus' vest and untangled herself gently. Atticus watched her as she slowly made her way to the bird with longing in his eyes. Ever since he kissed her the other day, Atticus wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. This beautiful goddess had unknowingly untangled him in a web of ecstasy, a web he didn't want to escape from

 _For want of her I know I'd give my soul to sell…._ Atticus was shaken out of his reverie by a loud screech. This time, it wasn't the bird. It was Marilyn who let out the screech. She came running towards Atticus, the crane chasing her. Marilyn almost wiped out from running, but managed to grab Atticus by the shoulders, slipping a bit. Before the crane could get any farther, Marilyn spotted a rock, picked it up and aimed. The stone barely touched the creature, but it still flew away.

"Dumb bird," Marilyn mumbled as she straightened out her skirt. She glared at Atticus when he started to chuckle. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "It's not funny Atticus! That bird almost bit me in the behind!" At this point, Marilyn was laughing. Atticus quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"That still doesn't warrant for you to throw a rock at the bird." Marilyn slapped Atticus again.

"Oh good lord Mr. Finch! It's not like I was aiming to kill. And that rock barely touched the bird!" The two made their way back up the hill that brought them to the water hole. Suddenly she stopped, noticing the top of the hill before a wicked grin appeared on her face. Marilyn turned her head towards Atticus and eyed him, which made him shiver with delight. Before he knew it, Marilyn was off, running up the hill. She stopped halfway to look at Atticus and said, "Come on, slow poke!" And like a little kid again, she was off. However, once she got to the top of the hill she collapsed on her knees, gripping the ground. Atticus ran up the hill as quick as he could. By the time he reached her, Marilyn was gasping for air, like a fish out of water.

"Marilyn," Atticus watched in agony as Marilyn struggled to breathe. Watching her seize and gasp took him back to all those times Jean would have one of her heart episodes. Struggling, she looked at Atticus with tears in her eyes.

"Atticus...I can't breathe. Help me...Atticus," at this point Marilyn fell unconscious. Atticus became slightly hysterical, holding her face gently.

"Marilyn? Marilyn!" He was shaking her now, gently of course. When she didn't respond, he picked her up bridal style and walked as fast as he could to Dr. Reynolds.

Marilyn struggled between consciousness and unconsciousness. She saw bright light at the end of her vision, and she decided to walk towards it. But then she felt a hand grip her shoulder, and she turned around to see a woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled. Marilyn swore the other woman looked like the one in the picture hanging in Atticus' dining room.

"Don't. Go back honey, Atticus needs you." All of a sudden, the woman vanished, and Marilyn woke up. She jolted upwards from the examination table in Dr. Reynolds' office. She felt a grip on her arm, only to discover it was Atticus, who looked concerned.

"Marilyn, are you alright?" The woman in question rubbed her eyes with her one free hand.

"I think so," she looked around warily. "Atticus, where am I?" Atticus visibly relaxed, knowing she felt alright.

"You're at Dr. Reynolds' office Marilyn. Don't you remember what happened?" She shivered slightly as his hand caressed hers. She nodded slowly.

"Vaguely. I remember running up that hill and collapsing to the ground,then I blanked out." Silence fell between them before something dawned on Marilyn. "Wait...that wasn't all that I remember. What happened to the woman?" Even though Marilyn whispered to herself, Atticus could still hear her.

"What woman, Marilyn?" She looked at Atticus, dumbfounded.

"There was a woman, Atticus. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She stopped me from going towards the light," Marilyn pouted while Atticus looked up startled. As soon as Marilyn described the woman having curly brown hair and brown eyes, he only thought of one person. He decided to prod her further.

"What was she wearing, Marilyn? The woman?" Again, Marilyn looked at him dumbfounded.

"She was wearing a pale yellow dress with white trimmings. Like that matters anyway," Marilyn pouted as she looked away, slightly jealous. However Atticus wasn't paying attention. His mind was far away, back to the day Jean had died. She was wearing the same dress Marilyn described when he found her. He was shaken from his thoughts when Dr. Reynolds broke the silence.

"Mrs. Kennedy, did you know you have asthma?" Marilyn's pouting face turned icy as she looked at the doctor.

"Yes doctor, I do know. I've had it since i was 25." The doctor nodded.

"And since that time, Mrs. Kennedy, have you ever seen a doctor?"

"Only once, and that was when I was first diagnosed."

"I see. And did your doctor give you any pills at that time?" Marilyn suddenly became sheepish, her haughtiness slowly evaporating. She remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Yes doctor, he did," Atticus noticed her voice dropped several decibels as she looked down at her hands.

"Mhm, and have you been taking those pills every time you have an attack?"

"No doctor, I haven't." At this point, Marilyn was close to tears, feeling like a child who was about to be scolded.

"I see. Mrs. Kennedy, do you realize how important it is for people of your condition to take their medication? Your lucky this attack wasn't as serious or you would've died." At this, Marilyn looked up angrily at Dr. Reynolds, trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't you think I know that doctor?! And who cares if I would've died! At least I would get to see my husband and baby again." At this point, the room was silent as Marilyn looked out the window. Atticus looked down at his feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The thought of Marilyn dead hurt him deeply. While he did grieve over Jean when she died, his grief wasn't as severe as Marilyn's. This year would mark 16 years since Marilyn lost both her husband and unborn child, and she still felt severe grief over them. Dr. Reynolds, who also felt slightly uncomfortable, decided to break the silence.

"Mrs. Kennedy, have you ever felt suicidal?" At this question, Marilyn no longer looked at him with anger, but with a poker face, eyes still glossed over.

"I don't know doctor. You tell me. Now if you excuse me, I have to get home." She gently lowered herself of the examination table and proceeded to exit the office, only to be stopped by the doctor.

"Hold on a minute Mrs. Kennedy. Don't forget these," he proceeded to retrieve a tin of pills from his cabinet. "And don't forget to take them this time." Marilyn slightly glared at him before taking the pills and proceeding to walk out the door. "And Mrs. Kennedy," Marilyn stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face the doctor. "Try not to drink so much." Marilyn's glare deepened before huffing out. Atticus got up to follow her, only to be stopped himself. "I'd keep an eye on her Atticus. With her history, it is likely she might try to commit suicide if she keeps this behavior up." Atticus just nodded, his thoughts solely belonging to Marilyn.

"Doctor, how can you tell that she drinks?" Dr. Reynolds looked at Atticus seriously.

"You can smell it on her, that's how I know. She may try to hide it, but she's on the road to alcoholism if she keeps this up. You watch her on that too, Atticus. We don't want her to die of alcohol poisoning." Atticus just nodded before heading out to follow Marilyn.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am so, so sorry for the wait everybody. The past few months have been extremely rough for me. I won't bore you with the details, only to say that I got disheartened by a few things, and I sort of lost interest in the story. But I found my way back, and I deeply apologize for the wait. Also, I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far, including some that I consider constructive criticism. I will work hard to continue to make this story come alive again, and to fix any flaws. Anyway, onwards with the chapter! Which I also must apologize if it seems short, I wanted to get back to writing as soon as possible.**

When Atticus left Dr. Reynolds' office, he found Marilyn sitting on a bench across the street. Her hands were folded in her lap, but even from across the street he could still tell that she was very tense. He watched silently as a dove landed on the bench next to Marilyn, who turned to look at the bird. She smiled sadly at the dove, and slowly inched her hand towards the dove. The bird looked at her hesitantly before hopping on her finger. Marilyn raised her hand slowly up to her face. She stared at the bird closely before smiling. As soon as it hopped on her finger, the bird flew off. With her hands free, she brought her knees close to her chest and hugged herself. She didn't even here Atticus sit down next to her.

A few moments later, Marilyn untangled herself and pulled out a cigarette and matchbook out of the pocket of her skirt. She lit the cigarette up and took a few puffs from it before putting it out. It didn't take long before Marilyn broke the silence. "Dr. Reynolds sure has some nerve, telling me how to take care of myself. I'm a big girl. And who cares if I have a drink or two. It's not like I'm my father, getting drunk every night." Marilyn scoffed and looked away. Atticus could only look at her with concern. Atticus finally spoke up.

"You know, Marilyn, there are people who care about you. You wouldn't want to do anything reckless now would you?" Marilyn only scoffed. "I'm being serious Marilyn. There are people who would be hurt if something bad happened to you."

"Yeah, but who cares. At least I'd be with my husband and baby again." By now, Atticus was beginning to get frustrated. He so badly wanted to tell her that she meant the whole world to him. That he wanted to make her feel loved and wanted to take care of her forever. But he wasn't going to tell her that. But he did say something.

"Marilyn, think of Miss. Maudie, and Miss. Stephanie. Your brothers-in-law. Scout, Jem, and Cal." He went silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Even me." He looked down in embarrassment. Marilyn turned her head sharply to look at him.

"Do you mean that Atticus?" The man in question simply nodded in response. Marilyn sighed and looked away. "I suppose it's time we'd get back. Almost time for supper." She stood up and started to walk away before noticing that Atticus wasn't with her. Marilyn turned back and walked towards Atticus. She extended her hand to him and called out his name gently. Atticus looked up and noticed her hand. Before, he would mind if other people saw him holding another woman's hand. But now, he didn't give a damn. One of these days he would build up the courage to tell Marilyn his true feelings.

As they approached Peachtree Street, a certain kind of silence filled the void. Marilyn suddenly stopped, taking Atticus by surprise. Green eyes met brown, and Marilyn took both of Atticus' hands into her own. "I had a real good time with you today, Atticus. I hope you know that." Inwardly, Atticus was bursting with happiness. Outwardly, his face showed nothing. One of his hands left Marilyn's and slowly caressed her face. As a response, she closed her eyes and her breath hitched slightly, which Atticus noticed. "I really don't want to keep you from your children Atticus-" Marilyn was silenced by Atticus' lips on hers. Unlike the other kiss, this one was slow and gentle. Atticus pulled away slowly, and Marilyn could only looked as shocked as she did the first time he kissed her. Atticus noticed that her eyes lingered at his lips, and leaned in again. Once again, the two were interrupted. But this time it wasn't a bird that interrupted them. It was a male voice shouting in the distance.

"Mary Anne!" To Atticus' annoyance, Marilyn sharply turned away and squinted at the sound of the noise. It didn't take long for her to recognize the voice.

"Bobby…" she whispered, as a large grin appeared on her face. Untangling herself from Atticus, Marilyn began running to the car that was parked outside her house. "Bobby!" Atticus watched, almost jealously, as Marilyn ran into the arms of her brother-in-law. Granted, Atticus knew this was her brother-in-law, but he still felt that animalistic instinct to protect Marilyn. Even though he wasn't his. Atticus made his way towards Marilyn and Bobby, not knowing that the eyes of Maudie and Stephanie were watching everything.

Marilyn knew Atticus had approached when she noticed Bobby's head jerk up. She turned and smiled at Atticus, who seemed aloof. "Atticus, I'd like you to meet my brother-in-law Bobby. Bobby, this is my neighbor and friend, Atticus Finch." Atticus inwardly flinched when Marilyn called him her friend. But he knew the statement was accurate. It's not as if he was her lover. As the two men exchanged pleasantries, Atticus couldn't help but notice that there was something strange about Bobby. The way he had his arm around Marilyn, draped around her waist, almost too familiar. He'd half to keep an eye on him while he was here. His reverie was broken when Marilyn spoke up. "Listen, Atticus. Why don't you come over after supper for a drink or two. I'm going to ask Maudie and Stephanie as well. Right now I have to catch up with my dear brother-in-law." Marilyn smiled up at Bobby, who in turn tweaked her nose. Atticus was going to refuse, as he wasn't a big drinker, and he didn't feel comfortable around Bobby, but he couldn't say no to Marilyn. How could he? He would move the ends of the earth for her. Atticus smiled back at her and told he he would be there, and felt his heart flutter as Marilyn smiled back. He watched almost longingly as Marilyn walked into her house with her brother-in-law. Both Maudie and Stephanie watched as Atticus tried not to break down in the street.


	16. Chapter 16

Jem and Scout brought Walter Cunningham home for dinner that night. Apparently Scout got into a fight with young Walter, much to Atticus' displeasure, and Jem kindly invited him over to make amends. Walter Cunningham was a young boy with light blond hair and a pale baby face covered in freckles. Young Walter lived in Old Sarum with his father, Walter Cunningham Sr. That day, poor young Walter went to school one day without any money for lunch, which happened from time to time. According to Scout, the new teacher, Miss. Caroline, acted like a fool and tried to offer Walter a quarter for lunch. And it was up to Scout to explain to Miss. Caroline that Walter was a Cunningham. And that Cunninghams won't take nothing from nobody, as they're too poor to pay them back. Walter's father often pays Atticus back in crops in exchange for legal work.

According to Scout, Miss. Caroline was shaming poor Walter, saying that he doesn't have a quarter to pay her back, and that she had no use for firewood. Scout ended up getting her hands patted hard with a ruler and was forced to stand in the corner. Scout took out her anger on poor Walter during recess, which ended up with Jem apologizing for Scout and inviting him to dinner that evening.

Atticus took his usual place at the table, with Scout's back facing the kitchen and Jem sitting where his mother would have sat. Walter sat in the chair that was often used by Miss. Marilyn, who was absent tonight. Atticus couldn't help but notice how young Walter resembled a little like Marilyn. His mind went back to the other day when Marilyn said that she wished she knew what her baby was. If she had a boy, he would probably look a little like young Walter here.

The plates made their way around the table, with Atticus placing one before Walter. "I hope that's a dinner that you enjoy." Walter looked gratefully at his plate.

"Yes sir. I don't know when I've had roast. We've been having squirrels and rabbits lately. My pa and I go hunting in our spare time." Jem's eyes darted between Walter and Atticus, jealous of the fact that young Walter had a gun.

"You got a gun of your own?" Atticus looked at Jem, knowing fully well that his son was still upset at him for not letting him own an air rifle.

"Uh-huh."

"How long have you had a gun?" Atticus raised his eyebrows at Jem's persistence. He knew that Jem was subtly pestering him about the air rifle.

"Oh, for about a year or so." Jem slightly glared at Atticus, hoping that his pestering would make him cave. Walter looked up from his plate and turned to Atticus. "Can I have the syrup please?"

"Certainly son. Cal, would you bring in the syrup dish please?" Cal said she would, and the conversation went back to guns, thanks to Jem.

"How old were you when you got your first gun, Atticus?" Atticus looked at Jem, thinking, _that boy never gives up._

"13 or 14. I remember when my daddy gave me that gun. He told me I should never point it at anything in the house. Rather that I should shoot at tin cans in the backyard. But he said sooner or later the temptation to go after birds would be to much. And that I could shoot at all the bluejays I wanted, if I could hit him. But to remember, it was a sin to kill a mockingbird." This sparked Jem's curiosity. He never heard anyone use that phrase before.

"Why?"

"I reckon that mockingbirds don't do anything but make music for us to enjoy. Don't eat people's gardens, or nest in the corn cribs. They only sing their hearts out for us." Atticus went silent for a moment before asking Scout how she liked school. In a monotone voice, Scout said it was alright. That was a red flag according to Atticus. He made a note to talk to her later. By now Cal brought in the syrup dish. "Thank you Cal. That's for Walter."

Walter's face lit up slightly as he began to pour it over his dinner. Atticus didn't think nothing of it, because he knew better not to judge people, especially those from another background. But Jem stared at Walter, almost shocked. And Scout had a poker face, which slightly had disgust written on it. It wasn't long before her curiosity got the better of her.

"What in sam hill are you doing?" Before she could continue, Atticus knocked on the table, shaking his head at her. "But Atticus, he's gone and drowned his dinner in syrup and now he's pouring it all over." Walter got embarrassed and put his head in his hands. Atticus noticed this and gave Scout a stern look.

Cal called out from the kitchen, "Scout?"

"What"

"Come in here, I want to talk to you." Scout knew she was in trouble, and she meekly stood up from the table and went in the kitchen. "That boy's yo' company! And if he wants to eat up the tablecloth, you let him! You hear?" Scout began to protest.

"But Cal, he ain't company, he's just a Cunningham-"

"Hush your mouth, child! Don't matter who they are, anybody sets foot in this house is yo' company. And don't let me catch you remarkin' on their ways like you was so high and mighty! Yo' folks might better'n the Cunninghams, but it don't count for nothin' the way you're disgracin' 'em. If you can't act fit to eat at the table you can just set here and eat in the kitchen!" Cal sent Scout back out with a smack on the behind. Too embarrassed to go back to the table, Scout ran out to the porch, Atticus trailing after her.

"Scout? Scout?" He found her curled up on the porch swing, crying her eyes out. "Scout, what in the world has gotten into you?" Scout continued to sob incoherently. "Now, now," Atticus sat next to his daughter on the swing. Across the street, he could see Marilyn and her brother-in-law chatting, with Marilyn laughing uncontrollably. Atticus felt a pang of jealousy.

"Atticus I'm not going back to school anymore-"

"Now Scout, it's just the first day."

"I don't care. Everything went wrong." Atticus looked at Scout, slightly concerned, wondering what his daughter was exaggerating this time. "Teacher got mad as devil at me and said you were teaching me to read all wrong. And to stop it," Atticus raised his eyebrows at this. "And she acted like a fool, trying to give Walter Cunningham a quarter. When everybody knows Cunninghams won't take nothing from nobody. Any fool coulda told her that."

"Well, maybe she's just nervous, after all it's her first day too. Teaching school and being new here."

"Oh Atticus!" Atticus put an arm around Scout, pulling her closer.

"Now wait a minute. If you can learn a simple trick Scout, you'll get along better with all kinds of folks. You never really understand a person until you consider things from their point of view-" Scout looked up at Atticus, quite confused.

"Sir?" Atticus thought for a minute to see how he could simplify his word. He got distracted for a moment as his eyes strayed across the street. Marilyn's head was now in her brother-in-law's lap and her legs were tossed over the side of the swing. "Sir?" Scout asked again, breaking Atticus out of his jealous reverie.

"Until you climb inside their skin, and walk around in it." Scout still didn't sound convinced.

"But if I keep goin' to school, we can' ever read anymore." Atticus thought for a moment before a screech from across the street grabbed his attention.

"What?!" Marilyn scrambled out of her porch swing and followed her brother-in-law into the house. A few moments later, she came out with her nose buried in some sort of book. Her brother-in-law came out a few moments later.

"Scout? Do you know what a compromise is?" Scout looked up at her father again, puzzled.

"A bend in the law?" Atticus tried not to chuckle at his daughter's answer. He looked up at the sky before answering.

"Uh...no. It's an agreement reached by mutual consent." He gently grabbed Scout by her shoulders to position her facing him. "Now, here's the way it works. You can see the necessity of going to school, and we keep right on reading the same every night. Just as we always have. Is that a bargain?" Scout brightened up and smiled at her father.

"Yes sir!" She prepared to spit in her hand, which, in Maycomb county, is a time-honored tradition of sealing oral contracts. Atticus interrupted her before she could spit.

"We'll consider it sealed without the usual formality." Scout seemed a bit disappointed that she wouldn't have to spit, on account spitting was one of her favorite pastimes, thanks to Uncle Jack. Scout jumped off the swing and went to open the screen door when Atticus stopped her again. "By the way Scout, you better not say anything at school about our agreement."

"Why not?'

"I'm afraid our activities would be received with considerable disapprobation by the more learned authorities." Scout looked even more confused.

"Sir?" Sometimes Atticus forgot he brought his lawyer voice him.

"I never went to school, but I have a feeling that if you tell Miss. Caroline we read every night she'll come after me, and I wouldn't want her after me." _I'd rather have Marilyn come after me so I can take her in my arms and feel her body close to mine._ Atticus shook his head at these thoughts. While he indeed was falling for the young woman, he wasn't going to give in to his feelings. While legally she wasn't anyone's wife, she was still a widow. And he wasn't the one to take advantage of widows. Legal or otherwise. But yet, he still wondered how she felt. She responded both times he kissed her and reacted positively when he touched. _Maybe she just misses her husband. That's all._ Atticus deflated at this thought. He didn't hear Maudie walk up and sit next to him.

"Something the matter, Atticus?" Atticus jumped slightly when he heard Maudie, who looked concerned.

"Uh, no, everything's fine Maudie. Just that Scout's already got issues at school, that's all." Maudie didn't really seem convinced. She knew it was about Marilyn.

"Are you sure it's not about Marilyn, Atticus? I've seen you look over there." Maudie turned her head and nodded at Marilyn's house. At this point, Marilyn was trying to wrestle the book she was reading out of Bobby's grip.

"I swear Bobby, if you show that to anyone!" Unfortunately for Marilyn, Bobby got the best of her.

"You're gonna have to catch me first, toots!" He glanced behind him, and a devilish grin spread on his face when he spotted Maudie and Atticus. A look of horror appeared on Marilyn's face.

"Bobby don't!' Before she could stop him, her brother-in-law ran across the street, flailing the magazine in his hand. By the time Marilyn reached Bobby, it was already too late. "Bobby! Give me that!" She tried to grab it out of his hand, but Bobby only raised his arm higher.

"Hey, look at this! My Mary Anne was famous!" Before Marilyn could stop him, Bobby tossed the magazine at Atticus, who couldn't believe his eyes. On the cover was Marilyn, all dressed up in a feathered flapper dress, lounging on a davenport. Before anyone spoke, Marilyn snatched the magazine out of Atticus' hands, looking almost embarrassed.

"Well, who's up for a drink?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Forgive me, dear readers, for my long absence again. School is really kicking my butt but I'm determined to continue this story. I don't know when I'm going to update next, so please bare with me. I really want to finish this story.**

Marilyn was a jittery mess when everyone got to her house. When Stephanie finally came over, she demanded to see the magazine that Marilyn was holding. The latter had a hard time keeping it away from the former, but Bobby sneakily grabbed it out of Marilyn's grasp. "Dammit Bobby!" Her brother-in-law smugly gave the magazine to Stephanie, and Marilyn growled at him before stomping into her kitchen to get drinks. Atticus decided to follow her. After seeing that picture of Marilyn dressed as a scandalous flapper, he felt he couldn't control himself anymore. But he tried his best to show restraint.

When he entered the kitchen, Atticus found Marilyn frittering around with glasses, her hands shaking as she tried to pour the drinks. Atticus slightly flinched as Marilyn slammed a glass down on the silver tray. "Sometimes I just don't know what I should do with him. Thick headed jerk," Marilyn paused for a moment before speaking again. She turned to Atticus, with one hand on her hip and a look of displeasure. Atticus thought she looked absolutely beautiful when she was angry. Atticus knew he mustn't let Marilyn know his true feelings towards her, but as each day passed, he was finding it more difficult as each day went by. "You want to know something Mr. Finch? Out of the three boys that I grew up with, it was that imbecile in the next room that gave me the most trouble!" She turned around and slammed her hands down on the counter, eyes looking out the window. "But I do love him though, as a brother mind you. Although I don't know what possessed him to bring that rag with him. Don't want folks around here to see me like that."

She leaned against the counter, ducking her head in embarrassment. Atticus could only stare at her hunched figure, his eyes wandering down to her curves. He wondered what she looked like underneath her clothes. Atticus pressed his knuckles to his mouth to suppress a groan. Once he managed to get his nerves under control, Atticus gently put a hand on Marilyn's shoulder before speaking. "You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about Miss. Marilyn. I thought you looked very beautiful." Marilyn's cheeks turned pink. Her attraction to Atticus was becoming too strong, and it took all her strength not to give in to her desires. She slowly turned to Atticus, who noticed her eyes were gleaming. Atticus' breath hitched when her body got closer to his. A coquettish look appeared on Marilyn's face, smiling almost flirtatiously at Atticus.

"You really think so, Atticus?" The man in question felt himself shudder as Marilyn stood on her toes and stretched her head up towards him. Atticus couldn't help himself anymore.

"Yes." His baritone voice made Marilyn shivered with delight. Atticus wanted to kiss her again when Bobby's voice rang out from the dining room.

"Mary-Anne! Get your pretty behind back in here!" Marilyn's face drooped significantly. She swore under her breath and picked up the silver tray and walked out of the room, her steps slightly heavy in annoyance. As soon as Marilyn sat down, Stephanie kept pestering her with questions.

"Now, would you please explain this to me, young lady? Just looking at this almost gave me a heart attack!" Marilyn just rolled her eyes at the older woman, taking a sip from her glass.

"Please don't call me that, Stephanie. We both know I'm not that young." Before Stephanie can get a word in, Bobby butted in.

"Oh please, Mary-Anne! Everyone knows you're the youngest person in this room. Therefore, everyone else at this table has the right to call you a young lady." Marilyn rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law.

"Shut up!" She crumpled up her napkin and threw it at Bobby, who feigned hurtness.

"Hey now, no need to get defensive!" Marilyn stuck her tongue out at Bobby before returning to her drink.

"Now if you two are done being childish, one of you needs to explain this to me before I have a heart attack!" Marilyn squinted her eyes at Stephanie and paused for a moment before directing her gaze at her brother-in-law.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Tattle Tale over there? He sure likes digging into other people's business." Marilyn glared at Bobby, who was about to protest when Stephanie cried out in frustration.

"For heaven's sake, please just tell me!" Stephanie's sharp tone of voice spooked everyone in the room. Marilyn and Bobby stared each other down before Bobby spoke up.

"I'll tell you, since Miss. High and Mighty over there won't tell you-"

"Because it's nobody's business-!"

"As I was saying, Miss. High and Mighty over there won't tell you because she's embarrassed about being a flapper." Bobby shot Marilyn a smug look, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about it. I had a roaring good time," Marilyn twiddled her thumbs while looking at her feet.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you bother to tell these good folks before?" Marilyn shot a glare at her brother-in-law.

"Because, Bobby," she put an emphasis on Bobby's name. "You clearly don't walk around telling that sort of stuff to people! At least not down here. There seems to be a stricter code of conduct in this society, which you know nothing about." The room fell silent for a few moments as Marilyn flipped through the book. Stephanie, who was going crazy by the silence, started to speak when Marilyn cut her off. "If you must know Stephanie, I only became a flapper because I was an up and coming play actress who was on her way to silent film," Marilyn paused as she stared at one of the photos in the book, smiling slightly. "I had a real good time."

Atticus silently watched her as she began to get lost in her thoughts. He remembered the conversation he had with her earlier, and how she said she always wanted to be a moving picture actress. Marilyn's fingers grazed over the glossy photos as she bit her lip, trying to fight back tears. Maudie put a hand on Marilyn's shoulder.

"When did this all happen honey? You seem mighty upset about something." Marilyn gave a small laugh, choking on some tears that escaped.

"Don't be ridiculous," Marilyn rubbed her face, looking almost tired. "It all started after I lost my baby. I guess you could say that I kind of lost my mind at that point and felt kind of reckless." She gave a smile smile. "Anyway, after I lost my baby, I knew I had to get out of there. I had all of my stuff stored and I went all the way to New York."

"With the help of me, of course," Bobby boasted. All Marilyn could do was roll her eyes at him.

"Yes, God forbid I would've made it out of California alive without you." Bobby wanted to protest at Marilyn's sarcasm, but she spoke again before he got a chance. " Just look at these rumors! 'Famed Prima Donna Spotted After Years In Hiding.'" Marilyn just scoffed. "It's not really called hiding when the Crash forced you to grab everything you own and scat." Marilyn downed the rest of her drink, slightly slamming the glass on the wooden table, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Is that why you stopped acting dear?" Marilyn turned her head slightly to look at Maudie. Everyone in the room could tell how tired she was.

"Unfortunately. Although, from what I heard from a certain somebody," Marilyn squinted her eyes at Bobby, who looked away sheepishly. " That I'm still one of the most talked about rising stars in New York." She grinned rather smugly at her audience before her grin faded. She lowered her head as her fingers grazed over the pictures. "Look how young I was," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, you had no wrinkles back then," Bobby joked. Marilyn threw the magazine across the table, narrowly missing her brother-in-law.

"Shut up." Marilyn slouched back in her chair and rubbed her face. Bobby gently picked up the magazine and put it back on the table. Atticus couldn't help stare at the magazine, where a younger Marilyn seductively looked up at him. Suddenly, he remembered something. He remembered Jean bringing home magazines filled with Hollywood Actresses. She always admired them, saying that she wished she was as pretty as those "hollywood girls." Even though he told her plenty of times that she was perfect. Atticus wondered if Marilyn was in any of Jean's old magazines back home. He was broken from his reverie when he heard Marilyn's voice chime back into the conversation. _A voice that's soft like a summer's rain,_ he thought.

"No, that is me, I just had my named named changed so that nobody could find me," Marilyn's eyes glued themselves on her brother-in-law, slightly glaring. "But, of course, someone did find me of course, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten any farther than the stage." Atticus hadn't seen the name difference on the cover, as he was too entranced by a young Marilyn. He gently slid the magazine towards him, thinking that he was acting inconspicuously, not feeling Bobby's eyes watching him like a hawk. Sure enough, there was a name on the front that wasn't Marilyn's: Tatiana Bouvier.

"Now if I remember correctly, Mary Anne, that was your mother's first and maiden name. Now that wasn't very smart Mary Anne. Because I'm pretty sure that grandmother of yours is still alive." Marilyn, who was leaning against the table with her head in her hands, let out a loud screech, which startled everyone in the room.

"Oh my God! I never thought about that until now! She must've seen this by now, if she hasn't been reading the papers back then." Marilyn got up and started pacing back and forth, her arms wrapped around her tight. Maudie, who sensed the tension, spoke up.

"But wouldn't your grandmother be proud of you, dear? I mean, you were pretty famous after all." Marilyn made a "mmuhm" noise repeatedly as her pace quickened.

"No, no, no, no. You wouldn't understand my grandmother, Maudie. She's Russian-"

"Is that why she looks like a baba yaga?" Marilyn looked exasperated at Bobby's wisecrack. Walking back over to the table, she grabbed the magazine, her hand grazing Atticus' slightly. Both felt this, but Marilyn made no such indication. She rolled up the glossy book before whacking her brother-in-law in the head, who let out a whelp.

"As I was saying, my grandmother is a very devoted member of the Russian Orthodox Church. And like any other devout member of any church, she would definitely be happy about what I did. I can just hear her now: This is not what God intended for you to do with your life!" Marilyn wrapped her arms around herself, hanging her head. The room remained silent for a moment as Marilyn tried to hold back tears. She rapidly blinked until the tears were gone, and let out a big sigh as she walked back to her seat. "But I don't care what she thinks of me now. It's my life, and I can do whatever I want."

"Does that include being a helpless widow for the rest of your life?" Almost everyone gasped at Bobby's question. Marilyn looked at him, slightly hurt.

"How could you say that to me, Bobby? Me, your only sister. Me, who's husband was forced to go off to the trenches and died in a war we were promised that we wouldn't fight in? Me, who lost her only connection she had left of her husband through a miscarriage? How could you be so heartless?" Atticus could feel his heart rip in two as tears were falling from Marilyn's eyes. But her brother-in-law didn't seem to torn.

"Look, I care about you Mary Anne, I really do. But you need someone who loves you, and who will take care of you."

"Oh, and I suppose you think you're the perfect person for the job?" The viciousness in Marilyn's voice became more evident as Maudie, Stephanie, and Atticus sat there uncomfortably. There was a pause at the table, where all everyone could here were the voices of Scout, Jem, and Dill running about. Bobby bowed his head in shame. "Well, do you?" He looked up at his sister-in-law, looking almost wary.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I came here. I have a proposal for you, if you wouldn't mind hearing me out." Marilyn's face went from a look of shock to a look of disgust.

"Please tell me it's not about what we've discussed in the past." Bobby could only look away as Marilyn shook her head. "You and I need a talk. Come with me into the kitchen. Now!" Marilyn was forced to drag her brother-in-law by the ear as she shoved him into the kitchen. She looked back behind her, look at her three guests who were also looking at her. She paused for a moment before marching into the kitchen, slightly slamming the door behind her.


	18. UPDATE

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but I've had a massive case of writers block. I took down chapter 18 because I didn't like how it ended. I promise I will have the rewrite up soon. Thanks for your patience!


	19. UPDATE 2

Do to the FCC's vote on net neutrality, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story because I wouldn't be able to afford to get online. So please, let's hope this get's fought in court. Goodbye for now.


End file.
